You are Different
by ThisIsNoLongerAjet'sAccount
Summary: Len had a normal life, until a weird girl named Rin changed everything LITERALLY. They met for a reason that you won't know until Chapter 7 in this fic. So read it and review. Rated T. ONE CHAPTER LEFT!
1. Chapter 1

**You are Different**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Level up ^ Level Up^ ! A new fanfic! I just love lenxrin this much!_

_Go Kagamine! You rock! _

_Oopsie, looks like I'm going crazy already. So let's start this story before I actually forget that I'm writing one! Enjoy~~~_

**Chapter 1**

She stared at the tall silhouette towering over her. It is her master. The queen of their world.

"Listen, the war between our world and the world out there is starting."

"I am aware of that, my Mistress."

"Haven't I told you yet that you are not one of those ordinary others?"

"You have, my Mistress."

"Now, being aware of the war and that you are special, I am sending you on a mission."

"I will accept any command from you, my Mistress."

"Make sure that you will never fail…"

_Len's Point of View_

"Len! Hurry up!" every morning I'll have to hurry up. The reason? SCHOOL. That boring, old responsibility every child should take.

"Yep, Neru, I'm coming!" I yelled at my cousin as I grabbed my bag and descended down the stairs.

"Len, you should learn to hurry up," she told me as I sat down in front of the breakfast table. "You know that Miku don't like slow people." She kept on teasing me about my crush, Miku. I shouldn't have told her. She glared at me. I guess she saw me roll my eyes.

"You're now 14," she said. "I hope you'll have some changes in you."

"Bad luck is after me," I pouted. "I'll never change unless it leaves me."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and continued eating.

* * *

Some time later at school, Ms. Megurine told us we have a new classmate.

"Good day, everyone, I am Kagamine Rin. It's nice to meet y'all." She introduced us herself. But I noticed something different about her – she looked like some female version of me. And… Kagamine? Aw man, do we have the same surname?

"Where do you want to sit?" Ms. Megurine smilingly asked her. She pointed to the seat beside me – that's Miku's seat!

"O-on my seat?" Miku asked. The new girl nodded. Miku looked at me. "Is she your twin sister or anything?"

"I.. I don't have a twin sister!" I told her as she stood up and Rin took her seat. She smiled at me.

"Is it a coincidence, or do we really have the same surname?" she giggled. "Of course we do have the same surname, but we have no blood relationship, if that's what's in your head. Gross."

Her sudden change of tone shocked me. Aw, man! What is this – another bad luck?

"And I'm not bad luck," she rested her chin on her palm.

WHAT? Can she read my thoughts? Get me away from this weird thing!

"I can't read your thoughts," she muttered. It's not that loud, but it's audible. I raised my hand.

"What is it, Len?" Ms. Megurine asked me.

"Well, excuse me, Ma'am," I said as I stood up to leave the room. I ran to the comfort room and stared at my reflection – wait, where is my reflection? Am I dreaming? Wake up, Len, wake up!

I did everything that might wake me up, but I don't think I'm sleeping. What's going on in here? I looked at the mirror again. Damn, where is my reflection? Where?

I stood there, staring at the blank mirror. Aw, c'mon, if I'm dreaming right now, I want to wake up! I looked around. I don't think I should be this busy thinking about where my reflection went. I should be in the classroom, *cough* studying *cough*. So I left the room to go back to the classroom.

I always feel uneasy whenever I'm near Rin. She had this weird scary thing and I felt like she can always read my mind.

"You're not dreaming," she said as I went back to my seat.

"Stop reading my mind!" I shouted at her. Oops. The class heard it. Everyone laughed at me. IF THIS IS A DREAM, PUT AN END TO THIS!

"Len, please don't be rude to the new girl," Ms. Megurine told me. "Class, please, I need silence. Let's continue the lesson."

At lunch, I'm busy eating on my own in a private spot around the campus when Miku approached me.

* * *

"Len, do you have a problem with Rin?" she asked me. She's always so kind and she cared for me. That's why I like her.

"Dunno," I replied flatly. "But there is something different in her, I don't understand."

"…Len?.." it's Rin. I froze.

"Oh, hi there, Rin! Come join us!" Miku waved her hands at her. _No, Miku, no! You don't understand! Rin is….._

"About the incidents a while ago, I didn't really read your mind. It's just that I think that might be what you're thinking. Y'know, because we look the same, we have the same surname, same everything. I'm so sorry for scaring you," she explained.

"I'm not scared," I glared at her. Miku giggled.

"I guess you really are," Rin raised one eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not."

"Obviously, you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Nooooo!"

"Okay, guys time to eat now," Miku kept on giggling at the sight of us. "Y'know what? You look like, umm, twins."

"GROSS!" we both shouted at her. She just giggled. _Can't you do anything else but giggle?_

"Oh, by the way, Len, Rin, how old are you?" she asked.

"Fourteen," we both answered.

"Birthday?"

"December 27," what? We have the same birthdate?

"Ah, no doubt, you're twins!"

"We're not!" I am dreaming. This is not true. NOOOOOOOO!

"Well, Rin, can you drop by our house after school?" Miku asked Rin. "And, Len, it would be better if you'll also come."

"I'll go, Miku, if Len won't go," Rin muttered.

"I don't want to go with Rin around," I said. I just really feel uneasy with Rin. But I really wanted to go at Miku's.

"Aw, okay," Miku stared at her lap. "I'll just cancel it."

I looked at Miku. Wow~she's so cute when she's sad! But she's cuter if she's smiling. I'll just cheer her up.

"Fine, Miku, I'll go," I told her. Wait, did my voice double? No, Rin also said the same thing!

Miku smiled and hugged us. "Yay! Thank you~~~~! No turning back~~okay?"

That grin ~ it's so cute~~~! But Rin will also go. Darn.

**This chapter seemed short~~~ I have a feeling that it suck!**

**What happened to Len's reflection? And what is the mystery behind Rin? (The answers are very obvious.) This chapter is weeiiirrdd! It suck!**

**But I can't wait for the next chapter~~~**

**Review, please? I just need some grammar lessons. 'kay?**

**Thank you, thank you! **

**Sayonara~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Different**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Next! Next! Yay! A new chapter! I love lenxrin!_

_Now let's leave our bodies and enter a new world~~~_

**Chapter 2**

I placed my bag on the clean floor of Miku's house and sighed. Rin is very weird. What is it in her that I don't understand?

"No, bring your bags upstairs," Miku told us. "We'll go to my room. 'Kay?"

I nodded, and we went to Miku's room. Everything in it is green. Miku is obsessed with the color, the way I'm obsessed with yellow.

"Green?" Rin asked as she placed her bag on a small empty chair. "Your favorite color is green?"

"It's not just a favorite – I love it!" Miku grinned. Wow~ she's so beautiful! "Wait here, guys, I'll just bring some snacks here~" she left the room, humming.

"Can you hear that?" I said as I sat on her bed. "She's a good singer!"

"Wow, she is your crush?" Rin looked at me.

"I said, stop reading my mind," I glared at her.

"I'm not reading your mind, it's obvious that you like her," Rin sat beside me. I moved away a little, and she smirked.

"Do you think I'm weird?" she asked.

"Dunno," I replied flatly. "I guess." I looked around the room and her vanity mirror caught my eye – it's right in front of me. But like what happened a while ago, my reflection is not on it.

"My reflection!" I shrieked. "Where had it gone?"

Rin looked at me suspiciously, and touched my forehead with her palm.

"Len, are you sick?"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Then why are you hallucinating?"

"I don't know. But I don't really have a reflection on the mirror.:"

"Oh my."

"It's weird, isn't it? I wonder where my reflection went."

She shook her head. "Len, are you into drugs?"

"Gross!" I yelled at her.

"Then why are you hallucinating?"

"I'm not hallucinating! I don't really see my reflection on the mirror! I can't see it since English class, _when you came_."

She glared at me and moved closer to me so she can see the mirror.

"You're crazy. I can clearly see your reflection on the mirror." What? But I don't really have a reflection!

"P-prove it!" I told her and she took her cellphone from her pocket to take a picture of the mirror. Then she showed it to me. What the… my reflection is there! I glanced at the mirror again. My reflection is not there, I swear!

"Well, look at this," I also took my cellphone and focused its camera on the mirror. Good… it shows an empty mirror and – horror of all horrors – my flying cellphone. I pressed "Capture". Then I showed it to her.

"Len, you are an idiot," she glared at me. I don't understand! I looked at the screen of my phone. What the hell! My reflection is on the mirror, as clear as anything! I glanced at the mirror. Ah, crap! My reflection isn't really there! Somebody tell me what's going on!

Rin moved closer and now her hands are leaning on my lap. She stared at the mirror.

"Are you sure that your reflection is not there? Or maybe you're only kidding me."

"No, Rin, my reflection is not there! I swear, I promise, I… anything!" I said as I heard the door open.

"Really, Len? You sure? As in sure?"

"Yes, Rin, I swear!"

"Well, what is this about?" that was Miku. She heard us! I hope she don't misinterpret… but I have a feeling she is suspicious! The scene she saw before her is Rin leaning on my lap in front of the mirror, staring at my eyes, and me saying, "Yes, Rin, I swear!".

"Huh?" Rin turned around and we saw her by the door, carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of orange juice and another glass of banana smoothie. Rin easily realized her position and stood up. "Well, Miku, you know, umm….."

"Well? What is the meaning of what I saw?" Miku smiled, looking at us. Aw, no, Miku, you're the only one I love!

"Len is crazy!" Rin exclaimed, and she pointed to the mirror. "He said he don't have a reflection on the mirror!"

"Unbelievable," Miku glared at us very suspiciously. She smiled. "Is there something I don't know?"

"N-no, Miku, what you saw is nothing!" I stood up and shouted at her.

"Really?" It's very hard to convince her.

"Miku, listen to me. I love you!"

Miku's eyes widened. "What?"

I myself can't believe what I said. But I have the courage to say it! Yay! But I don't think I'm ready to let her know. I made a fake laugh – surprisingly, it sounded real.

"Just kidding, Mickey," I said while making my fake laugh. She blushed, stomped forward, and gestured to slap me. I froze.

Then she laughed. "Just kidding, Lenny!" she said and she pinched my cheeks.

We had fun the rest of the day, and I'm glad Miku did not mention the stuff she saw between Rin and me. But, because Miku's window is closed and her opaque curtains are covering it, and because she have no clock, we went home when it's already dark.

"I'm so sorry, Rin, Len, I don't know that it's already dark." She frowned, looking at us with an angelic face.

"No worries, Miku, it's fine with my parents," I comforted her.

"Yeah, Miku, me too," Rin stroked her hair. Her face lit up ~ she's soo beautiful~~~!

"Bye, Kagamine~!" she grinned as she showed us the way to the door. Going home, Rin went to the right side of the road and I went to the left side.

As I walked alone in the dark, empty road, I felt something new ~ I do not feel any fright. Anyone will feel fright in a place like this, right? Once I don't want to walk alone in a road this dark, now I feel like I don't care. I feel different.

Halfway through the path back home, I heard someone call me. That is when I felt different.

"Len…" I turned around. It was Rin. I smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked her, trying to sound irritated. She did not reply. She walked closer to me instead.

"Len, look into my eyes," her face is serious. Her bubbly blue eyes are icy and lifeless now. I shifted the direction of my eyes.

"What for?" I said and she moved closer. "What are you doing?" I looked away but she held my face with her palms and she moved her face closer to mine.

"_Just look into my eyes._" Aw, man, is Rin a vampire? I closed my eyes but some unknown pressure opened it, and I found myself staring at her eyes.

There is something weird in her eyes that I don't understand. It began to change color, its blue became darker, and then it turned to lavender, purple, then violet. Deep, dull violet.

"Rin, your eyes…."

"Nothing is wrong with my eyes."

She moved closer and closer. My face went hot and I had this funny feeling.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Sshhhh… let us leave our bodies here and enter a new world…"

And then I felt her lips on mine.

**Weird, weird, weird story! What is Rin doing? What is wrong with her? **

**The next chapter is the answer~~~ stay tuned, guys!**

**Review, please? I just need some grammar lessons. 'kay? I'm in search for critics~~~  
**

**Thank you, thank you! **

**Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**You are Different**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Another chapter~~ Rin's mystery will be __unfolded… INDIRECTLY~! Sorry for not updating fast just too busy with school we have a big exam~~_

_Enjoy~~~_

**Chapter ****3**

I woke up this morning with a weird feeling. It's like everything that's going on in the present is not the ones that are supposed to happen. Like my past is not really supposed to be my past. I do not understand.

I stood up to get dressed for school. I am not in any mood to go to school today, but I have to. *yawn* I gazed sleepily at the mirror in my bathroom when…. MY REFLECTION IS GONE! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Am I still asleep, dreaming? What? I want to wake up!

Am I crazy? What's this? I'm hallucinating? What? What?

Wait…. I have a feeling that this had happened before, but I can't remember it clearly. But I swear this is first time in my life that I experienced such mystery! I don't know! I rubbed my eyes, tried to "wake up" though I'm awake, but NOTHING!

"Len? Yoo~hoo~~! Are you there?" that was Rin. She kept on entering through my window by climbing up the tree in front of it. Actually, I am all alone in my house everyday. Rin have a twin sister named Neru and her bestfriend is Miku. Did you know that Miku is very cute? She has long, aqua hair and angelic, aqua eyes. She had been my crush ever since the four of us met a couple of years back.

"Hey, Len, any plans to finish? We've been waiting outside for centuries!" she opened the door.

"Rin!" I shouted, angry that Rin kept on invading my privacy.

"Len, we will be late for school! And now you are still there, staring at the mirror, with your hair messed up and anything?" Rin folded her arms across her chest.

"Who told you to wait for me, anyway?" I glared at her.

"Neru," she proudly replied. "Who else but your Neru?"

I slapped my forehead. "Get out, Rin, please. OUT!"

Rin giggled, then walked to leave the room.

"Wait, Rin," I called out before she had left.

"Yeah?" she went back.

"It's not normal to have no reflections on the mirror, is it?" I asked. But I have the feeling that I've told her about this before, though I don't remember doing it.

"Len, are you crazy?" she glared at me. "OF COURSE HAVING NO MIRROR REFLECTIONS IS IMPOSSIBLE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO OUR LESSONS IN SCHOOL?"

"You sure?" I asked. "I have no mirror reflection."

"Shut up, will you?" she rolled her eyes and glared at me again. "Your jokes suck."

"But I'm serious! I-I have no reflection! Umm, have I told you the same thing before?"

She gave me a confused look. "I do not understand you."

"Never mind. Just leave me here or we will be late for school." I pushed her out the door.

She gave me a sly smile. "Why will we be late for school if I won't leave?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"

"_Can't I stay?_"

"Huh?"

"_I'll wait __**inside**__._"

"GET OUT!"

"Why are you blushing?"

I'd had enough of this. I pushed her 'til we are standing by the window. "Go to that tree and leave me alone."

She giggled. "I'll really leave, don't worry. I just like it when you're angry." She glared at me. "And stop making dull jokes about having no reflection."

"I'm serious about it."

"That's impossible."

"Rin! Len! We're almost late! Five minutes!" we heard Miku call out.

"Tell me what you're doing up there and why you took so long!" Neru angrily shouted at us.

"No, Neru, you shouldn't know, you'll be veeeery jealous!" Rin giggled, and that's when I threw her off the window.

"Rin! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" I called out.

I received no reply. "Wait there, guys, I'll hurry up, I promise!" I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a very fast bath (usually I take 5 minutes in the shower but now I took almost a minute only), dressed up, and tied my hair up. Then I raced downstairs and out the house.

"Wow," Miku said flatly. "That was fast."

"Yeah," I grinned. "I didn't even eat. Well, what happened to Rin?"

"I'm fine," Rin smiled at me. "You threw me _only from the second floor_." Only? Is Rin normal? "The question here is, what's going on with Neru?" she added.

I looked at Neru. She was sulking in a small corner near the bushes.

"It's your fault, you idiot," I glared at her. She giggled. I walked near Neru.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. She lifted her head and glared at me.

"I have been waiting that long, and I never knew that…" her eyes are wet. I slap my forehead. Neru is a real idiot.

"Neru, Rin is obviously joking!" I said. "Don't you know your twin sister? She is crazy!"

"But she blatantly liked you," she said.

"No she don't," I smirked. "She will never do, because you already did, and I'm sure she won't do anything to hurt her twin sister."

"How do you know?" her voice now is barely audible. "If you kept on saying that she is that kind though she's not, you must be in love with her!"

"No, Neru," I don't understand why I'm talking to her right now. "Your twin sister obviously loves you. Which made me think she'll never do anything to hurt you."

"No she don't, she kept on hurting me!"

This situation has to end. I feel very uneasy now. "Stand up, Neru, and do not be so dramatic."

"I won't."

Rin went up to us and pulled Neru's long ponytail. "Stand up, drama queen, we're late for school!"

"OWWWWWWW!" Neru stood up.

"Good," Rin, still gripping her hair, dragged her off the corner and we started walking to school. "You are such a drama queen. I'm only joking, you hear me? Why would I do such thing with Len? Gross, gross, gross. Have common sense, okay?"

"Ow, Rin, let go of my hair!" Neru pulled her hair from Rin's strong grip, but Rin is very strong. She just pulled harder. "OWWW!"

"Shut up, you deserve it," Rin smiled slyly and ran, dragging Neru behind her. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Neru can't help but scream.

"Rin, you should stop it now," I heard Miku tell them. Ah~ as kind as an angel! Unlike that Rin. "Poor little Neru, for having a sister like you."

"What did you say, leek-freak?" Rin also pulled her long pigtails and dragged her with Neru. She is very unfair, her hair is short.

The scene before me made me realize that Rin is a nonsense sister. Neru is right and I am wrong. I ran to them and pulled Rin's big ribbons instead.

"Ow, Len let go of my bows!" she shouted. Since I am walking behind her, she stopped walking and kicked the thing between my legs.

"OWWW!" that stopped me from walking as I sat in the middle of the road, screaming with pain. I hate you Rin. She ran away and Miku and Neru both screamed with pain as their long tresses are being pulled by Rin the Monster.

I just stood up and saw the glass window of the house near me. My reflection… where has it gone? I wondered about that as I ran after the three girls.

Do you wonder why my friends are all girls? I myself don't know. But all my other friends which all are boys, have left me a lot of years back. Fighting is my hobby back then and I have a lot of enemies. My mother said I should rarely talk to boys because of that, believing it would change my life. And here I am, _almost _all my friends are girls, but at least Kaito is a boy. But he can't go with us right now because his mother transferred him to a different school but of course we can still meet every weekend.

But I have a feeling that everything going on right now are… unreal. I don't know and I don't understand but that's how I feel.

* * *

**See? There it is, the answer to everything, but I expressed it indirectly. Did you find it? I guess it's very blatant now. Which means Rin is a… **

**Please review! I'm anxious to know how I'm doing! By the way, let us reply to the reviews I received~**

Rose: ya, thank ya very much. I'll try my best to update soon for ya~

Umarekawari Erena: creepy? Yeah, there's something wrong with Rinny and imagine if that strange thing about Rin comes to life~~ wah! Creepy! (except for those addicted to fantasy) no worry, amigo, I'll update! I should! School will end soon, meaning I still have time to~~!

**macchi-chan: **yay! Thank ya for checking! Don't worry, after 3 chaptahs you'll know why lenny have no reflection and what rinny's secret is!

**This will drive me crazy! I'm listening to Paradichlorobenzene while writing this, and its really distracting. Each time I'll stop and replay it. Then I'll find myself gawking at the music video. Oh, before I forget it, I will not update for umm… 5 days? Just too busy, I'm so sorry, we have an examination and I'm supposed to be reviewing right now~~omg I'm not doing it!**

**Thank you, thank you! **

**Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4

**You are Different**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_The exam is finished! School ended with it! Now I'll have more time for my stories, at last~~!_

_Enjoy the next chapter it's a good scene between Rinny and Lenny. And by the way, did you ever wonder why everything changed? _

_You're gonna find out after two more chapters. Have fun reading for now~~_

**Chapter 4**

"AKIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAA!"

Wow, the first time Megurine-sensei burst in front of class. She is so patient before. Maybe because Rin is just getting so naughty now.

"Which one, Luka?" she calmly said, smirking wickedly. "Neru, looks like you did something wrong. Poor you." She even managed to giggle.

"Rin, I want you to go to the office after class for your disrespectfulness!" Megurine-sensei pointed to the door angrily. You might think she want to strangle Rin right now if you can only see her.

Rin stood up confidently. She walked to the front and stared at the angry teacher. She grinned cheerfully. What is this idiot up to now? Her grin turned into a wicked glare.

"Luka, I'm dropping your class. No teacher had ever shouted at me without being disrespected. You will never forget this day." She went back to her seat, stuffed her things into her unorganized bag, carried it, and stood up to leave the class room, all in a few silent seconds. The whole classroom is looking at her. I can't believe Rin's weird attitude. She doesn't care whether she hurt you or not, all she cares about is that she is doing what she wants. She call people that say she does stupid things dumb because, as she said, they should understand her own opinions about something.

Megurine-sensei continued the lesson as if nothing happened. I heard Neru's sobs from behind me.

"Oh no, Mom will get really mad at me…"

Actually, Neru went out first when they were born. But their parents look at that difference in seconds as years. So they believe that Neru should be responsible enough to discipline her little twin because she is older which is stupidity. As if she is older than Rin for a lot of years. And Rin is their favorite. Rin is an angel at home, innocent in front of her oblivious parents, but a devil outside, immature around the people that she call "friends". I don't consider her my friend, I don't even like her. I hate that ego-maniac.

Now, I pity seeing Neru like that. Plus, that immature Rin is indirectly killing her sister right now. Last time I went to their house their father looked at me suspiciously. He seemed to hate the bond I had with their "angel". Whenever I go to the Akita residence, Rin suddenly had mood-swings, and she becomes really kind to me. When I left I heard their father say, "Rin, if I ever see that boy here again, I'm gonna kill him" which is why I refused to go back when Rin asked me to go back, hoping that I'll die. Back to Neru, maybe if I'll help her with this case with Rin, Miku will like me. So I stood up, said, "Excuse me, Megurine-sensei" and left the classroom.

"Wait, Kagamine!" yeah, our teacher's head is still boiling because of my stupid "friend". I heard some students saying "Len is so sweet, he's trying to change his immature girlfriend!" but I don't care because Rin is not my girlfriend. I'm doing this for Neru, and to score points with Miku. I swear, she'll like me for being so sweet.

* * *

Rin is sitting in the middle of two vending machines on a corner of the building near the stairs, her bag sitting in front of her. She was holding a can of orange juice in her hand, drinking it like she's in heaven. She's obsessed with the fruit. It seems as if what happened earlier and how disrespectful she was a while ago is just normal. I know, she might have done the same thing a couple of years ago. Repetitively. I just stared at her and she seemed not to feel me standing in front of her. Soon she lifted her head, our eyes met, and hers burned with anger.

"Who told you to run after me? That ******* teacher?" she spat.

"Go back to the classroom."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Neru is-"

"Like I care!" she stood up, gripping the can of orange juice in her hand. Wait… that gave me an idea! I'll piss you off, Queen-Rin. I seized the can from her hand, spilled its contents to the floor, crushed the can, and threw it to the trash can. Shoot. Rin shot me a death glare.

"Leennn…" I can feel creepy aura rising behind her. Haha, Rinny I won over you for the first time.

Uh-oh. Her eyes are blazing. She walked closer to me. Closer, closer. Go Rinny do what you want, let's see how you're gonna win. I'm sick of your bossiness. She grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere I don't know. It's such a long walk, and I can't see where we're going because she's just so fast and I'm afraid I might trip on the stairs. Finally we came to a little corner around the school, she pushed some bushes off, kicked the little black square under them, and she pushed me down, but I dragged her feet so she will also come down with me. She screamed.

"Owww! Len why did you drag me?" she shouted at me.

"No, Rin, the question is why did you push me?" I shouted back and she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you crush my can of orange juice?"

"Why did you shout at me?"

"Why did you run after me?"

"Why did you do that to Megurine-sensei?"

"What do you care?"

Why did, why did, why did, why did, what did. This conversation is just so idiotic it had to end.

"I hate you, Len, now I'm trapped here with you," she sat down in a corner.

"Aren't there any ladders here?" I asked. I want to leave this place. I don't want to sty here with Rin.

"Nah," she replied. "But I know how to get out."

Rin, you are a total idiot! "How?" I asked her eagerly.

"Why would I tell you? I pushed you down for a reason. But you dragged me and now I'm trapped with you. Now, if I try to go out to leave you, you'll get out as well. But you're supposed to be locked here forever, so why show you the way out? But since I'm here, we will just wait 'til break time, then we can leave."

"But, Rin, it's three hours before break time!" I shouted at her. I'm losing my patience.

"I understand you, I don't want to stay with you here myself," Rin said. "But I want to trap you here. We have no choice but skip class or I'll hate you."

"But I already hate you," I muttered. Wait, what did I just say? Oh my, I hope she won't hear me. I don't want to die here, with an angry, immature girl!

She looked at me. Oh no, she's gonna kill me now. I stared at her eyes. I had to look for her anger. Wait, she seemed calm. She just shifted her eyes and looked away. Man, I thought she's gonna kill me. But that was new. Usually she'll go yandere and will hurt me a lot whenever I criticize her.

"Rin?" I waved my hands in front of her. This silence makes me feel uneasy.

She looked at me, and she seem as if her mind had been floating somewhere. "Umm, yeah?"

"Well, nothing," I replied. "This silence is just killing me."

"Oh," she just said flatly. Rin, what's happening to you? Ah, I know! I'll take advantage of this situation!

"Rin, can we get out of here?" I asked. "I want to go back to the classroom." I smiled at her, hoping to hear a yes. She glared at me. Oops.

"Like I'll let you out," she said, smirking. There's her evil smirk again. Aw, man, she's normal again. "Why leave, Lenny? I reckon you're afraid of being stuck in a dirty, dark, black room. Yeah Len? Psshh. I'm way manlier than you are. You're so feminine."

"Shut up, flatty!" I shouted at her. "I'm manlier than a flat-chested girl!"

"Speaking of chests, just grow some and you'll win "Best Cross-Dresser". I've got a lot of dresses at home. I'm not wearing them because they're all so gross, showing a lot of skin. My night dress is as worse, but I've got no choice. I'm an angel, you know."

"When?" I asked her. It's so annoying when a devil calls herself an angel.

"Don't change the topic," she rolled her eyes. "You are feminine."

"I am a man and I'll prove it to you!"

Those words made her smirk wickedly _again_. "And how?" she said seductively. Aw, man, I know what that means. I looked away. "Len, I'm asking you, how will you prove it?" she asked, and she went closer to me.

"Well, er, um, Rin, I will…" I said, my voice showing how uneasy I was that time.

"Hmmm?" she giggled. I can now smell oranges. Her breath smelt like oranges. Our foreheads touched. I held her face with my palms when…

SLAP. I heard her giggle.

"Like I'll want to do that with you, you idiot!" she literally slapped herself. "Ugh, gross, gross, grrroosss! But you passed, Lenny, you passed. It's just that you're still feminine."

"Shut up, will you?" I stood up and went as far as possible from her. She laughed.

"You're blushing! You're a tomato right now! *laugh* I take back what I said that you passed! *laugh* You're so cute when you're blushing, Len! So, so kawaii! Oh wait, I called you cute? Gross, I take that back. *laughs like the idiot that she is* Len is a tomato!"

"I am a boy, I act like one, I'm manly, I'm, I'm…" Aw, man, what else to say? This is getting embarrassing alright.

"A GAY!" she laughed harder, and I stood up and punched her. Ouch. You deserve it, Rin, you deserve it. She was slammed to the wall. She lifted her head and, miracle, she looked like an angel. "Ow, Len, that was…"

I looked at her. She seemed pathetic. "Rin?" I went closer to her to help her up. When she's up, she started to giggle again. "Weak…" she muttered, which may be a continuation of her sentence earlier. She punched me twice as hard. Kyaaaa~~~~~~~~ Ow, that sure was pain! Akita Rin, I hope you diiieeeee!

"What was that for?" I exclaimed. She laughed again.

"Just to prove that I'm stronger than you, this actually meant that Akita Rin is manlier than Kagamine Len."

"Shut up." I want to leave this place immediately. Rin, can I kill you after that? She just smirked and sat down on a corner. She gave me a don't-disturb-me look before she buried her face in her arms which are folded on her knees (I'm not good in describing, but I hope you can picture the situation). I guess she's gonna nap.

It's quiet for about the whole time until Rin woke up. She scanned the room sleepily.

"Len, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Ask yourself, you idiot," I said, irritated.

"Hmm." That's all she said. I almost forgot. She usually had mood swings whenever she just woke up from a nap. She was an angel right now. She stood up and sat beside me. "Would you mind if I nap on your shoulder? I won't drool, I promise." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder. It felt good to have an angel napping on your shoulder, but not if you knew that she was a devil earlier and that she was the reason why you're locked up in the room.

"It's fifteen minutes before break time," I told her.

"Yeah," she just replied and she leaned closer and now her face is buried in my neck, and that kinda made me feel uneasy because you know, I'm a boy. I can feel her rhythmic breath which smelt like oranges. I wrapped my left arm around her.

"Good thing you're an angel right now," I whispered.

"Len, you smell like bananas," she giggled. Her breath tickled my neck, so I giggled as well as I pushed her off me gently.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I love the fruit, thank you very much."

She gazed at me with those innocent eyes she was currently possessing. You'll only see her angelic side whenever she'd just woke up or when she's at home. She smiled at me slightly.

"Len, who is your crush?" she asked me. Going personal, huh?

"You don't have to know," I just replied flatly.

"Please? I really want to know," she pleaded as she hugged me. It made me feel more uncomfortable now. Calm down, Len, she'll let go later! She pulled away and rested her head on my lap. Then she pulled my face closer to hers.

"Tell me or else," she whispered seductively and I can smell her breath again.

"No way," I said.

"Bananas are gross," she said.

"I don't care," I said. She pulled my face closer. Calm down, Len, calm down. This situation will end later.

"Tell me," she grinned. Oh my I don't want to kiss her! Our faces are really close at this point.

"M-miku," I replied and she gasped as she pushed me away. I'm sure that nothing is wrong with what I said. But there is something wrong with what happened while I'm saying it. Our faces are so close to each other that when I said the "-ku" part, our lips touched.

"GROSS! My first kiss is Len! YUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!" she screamed. She stood up and wiped her lips with her arms. Am I so disgusting? Our lips just touched, it's not my fault that it happened. But right now I'm sure she's normal again.

I just stood up. She glared at me.

"Len, I know that I possess a perverted mind, but I swore to myself that I'll never have my first kiss until my wedding!" she shouted at me. I can't believe that she can be so traditional. "Come on Len, let's get out of here. I could be sure it's already break time now." Yes, Rin, that's what I want to hear from you.

"Len, would you mind if I help you have Miku?" she asked.

"Sure, Rinny, just make sure you won't do anything idiotic."

She grabbed my hand as she pulled a book from a shelf and it pushed itself away like in anime and movies and revealed a door behind it. We entered the door, climbed the stairs, and reached the library in no time.

"The library?" I asked. "That cellar connects to the library?"

"As you can see, you idiot," she replied. "One of the worst places on Earth." She dragged me behind her to leave the library when we spotted Megurine-sensei coming to us.

"Akita! Kagamine! Thank you for dropping my class, huh? I'll kill you!" she ran after us in the wrong place. We ran to get out of the library, get into the cafeteria, and finally vanish behind this sea of hungry students.

* * *

We sat down on our usual table in the cafeteria where Miku and Neru are already sitting. We are completely exhausted.

"From…?" Miku asked us.

"No… so you actually had a relationship!" Neru pouted.

"Neru, don't be so idiotic, you know how I hate Len," Rin smirked.

"Hmm, and you know how I hate this brat," I nodded in approval.

"But…" Neru is so pathetic. I just looked at Miku.

"What happened while we're away?" I asked her.

"We have a new student! His name is Hatsune Mikuo and he was so cute! I wonder why we had the same surname… and, oh, where is he eating right now? You know what Len I think I'm in lo0ve!" Miku narrated excitedly. She winked at me.

Aw, man, Miku is in love, in love in love! No… I looked at Rin, who had been giggling wickedly. Make sure you'll help me, Rin. Make sure.

"Akita Rin and Kagamine Len, please proceed to the office immediately." A voice echoed through the cafeteria. The students started to tease us again, chanting, "LenxRin rocks" which is so annoying and disgusting.

"Rin, they're calling us," I told her.

"You mean I go there and apologize like an idiot?" she said. "Psshhh… Not like I care."

Rin's attitude annoys me. I stood up, grabbed her hand and dragged her after me. But she just pulled her hand away, dragging my hand with it, and in an instant I fell backwards and unto her. The whole cafeteria screamed and I heard whispers of "Love is in the air!" and "LenxRin!" and "F*** her now Len!" and I hate it. Neru pouted and stood up to leave.

"Rin don't make a scene here," I whispered and she slapped me.

"Get off me you jerk! PERVEEERRRRTTT!" she screamed.

"It's your fault you idiot! Let's just go to the office now we have no choice!"

"Yeah, you win," she smirked as she trailed behind me with her arms folded across her flat chest. We found relief as we escaped from the annoying whispers and rumors as we headed for the office. I wonder what's gonna happen now… But whatever it was, Rin don't forget this: it's your fault.

* * *

**A cliffhanger. Haha I'm sorry guyzz I just loved thrills~~ oh my what's gonna happen in the office? And, poor Len, Miku is in love with the new student! And what's this~~ such Rin and Len scenes! Neru's broken heart is torn even more by the spreading rumors of LenxRin. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They give me motivation to go on and on! Now let me reply, 'kay?**

** Tragic Universe: Yeah, thank you for checking my grammar! And I'm glad you actually bothered guessing! Just wait, my friend, wait, 'til the next chapters slowly unfold the mystery. (Actually the plot of this story is planned, but I'll be glad to accept suggestions 'ya know) No worries I'll try my best to update! I love my readers!**

** vocaloid neko () : Thank you~~! I'm glad my readers loved my story! You motivate me to continue the story! *literally shots her hand to the air* Yay!**

** macchi-chan: Yay! You kept on reviewing each chapter and I love your effort! Thank you so much for trying to solve the question on Rin~~ I'm sorry if I kept on leaving cliffhangers! I'll update, promise! For my readers! **

**Haha, I found myself so dramatic~ anyway thank you so much (I don't know how many times I've said the word but thank you anyway!) These chapters will not be updated if not for you~~ I love you! Keep on reviewing!**

**Sayonara~~**

***glares at Disclaimer* I want a Vocaloid! I'm sick of saying that they're not mine! It's hard to let go of Len you know! *fails dodging a tomato thrown at me* yeah, I've already said goodbye~~ and I'll say it again.**

**Sayonara~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**You are Different**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Yay~! Next chaptah~~ one more and Rinny-Rin's secret will be unfold~~ _

_Enjoy~~~~~~~_

_Note: If a friend, relative or even the reader itself is a teacher, I'm sorry, Rin will say something offensive in this chapter._

_Trailer: (words quoted from each chapter) "You like what I'm doing, don't you?"_

"_Watch and learn."_

"_Like I'll want to do that."_

"_Stop contradicting my opinions, they had a basis, unlike yours!"_

"_I want to talk to them about how you're being raised."_

"_Ditching school?"_

_At last, something that's not so idiotic._

"_You almost said Rin, I guess you're probably in love with her?"_

"_Len, you are such a playboy!"_

"_I know, Len, I know."_

_~Too much of trailers already! To the story we will go~~~

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

We both sighed. This is it. We're standing in front of the office now. I reached for the door knob.

"Don't dare do that," Rin said. "But if you want, go waste your time listening to them." She folded her arms across her chest and was about to leave when I dragged her back.

"Don't be such a coward, okay?" I told her, and I opened the door. "Good afternoon, Ms. Megurine. Good afternoon, Mr. Kamui. We heard you're calling us?"

"Whatever," Rin muttered.

"Yes, Kagamine, please sit down," Mr. Kamui, the school principal, told us. "And, you too, Akita, you may sit down also."

"Thank you, Mr. Kamui," I smiled at him and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Why did you call us, Gakupo?" Rin asked him. Aw man, won't you stop, Rinny?

"See, Ga- I mean Mr. Kamui, that girl is disrespectful," Ms. Meguirine said angrily.

"Calm down," the purple-haired principal smiled at the angry teacher. Such a flirty man. He faced us again. "I heard that Akita Rin shouted at her teacher in English class and told her right there that she will drop her class. And Kagamine Len skipped class to have a date with Rin."

I stood up to object. Mr. Kamui is being stupid again. "I'm not dating Rin!"

Mr. Kamui just smiled. "Let the CCTV cameras prove it." He stood up and motioned us to go after him. We followed him, yet I don't understand why he would think that Rin and I had a relationship. And what do CCTV cameras have to do with this?

We entered the school security room. It was full of televisions and stuff connected to those cameras. Wait… I can see the room where I got locked with Rin a while ago! What the heck?

"Watch and learn," Mr. Kamui said as he pressed the play button to show us the clip where the scenes there are taken by that stupid camera. It showed a blank place first, then Rin and me falling down to the floor. Then the two of us arguing. Rin laughed at what she's seeing, seeming not to know that she was the idiot thing on the video.

"Well, why'd you-" I asked, but Mr. Kamui stopped me.

"Ssshhh," he said. "Have respect, we're watching something." I rolled my eyes. He forwarded the video and stopped forwarding it on the part where Rin's head was resting on my shoulder and she's napping. Oh my that scene was so gross – I can't believe that's me! From the corner of my eye, I saw Rin pout and fold her arms across her chest. Then it was the part when… aw man I can't describe it! It's so gross! It's Rin and me kissing!

Rin went near the television and punched the screen. I face palmed. Rin do you know what you're doing? You'll pay for that!

"Akita! Pay for that television you destroyed!" Ms. Megurine shouted at her.

"Like I'll want to," Rin said, smirking. She rolled her eyes and Ms. Megurine ran to her, ready to strangle her.

"Megurine! Hold it!" Mr. Kamui pulled her back, making her fall backwards, he catches her, and sniffed her hair. Yeah, our school principal is weird – he obviously liked Ms. Megurine. I just dragged Rin out of the scene though I want her to die because if ever Ms. Megurine kills her Neru will be sad and Miku will blame me.

"Akita, why did you do that to the security television?" Mr. Kamui asked Rin. I feel bad about the look in his eye. It's like he's gonna rape all the girls in the room. His eyes were always like that.

"Listen, Gakupo, I don't know what stupidity entered your mind that you added a security camera to my favorite hideout!" Rin shouted at him, like she was only arguing with a friend. Have you forgot that you're talking to the school principal!

"Akita, that place is once the utility room," Mr. Kamui let go of Ms. Megurine and faced Rin to explain everything. "We added a security camera there because we have a feeling the utility staff may be messing up with the school budget. But a couple of years ago we decided to just transfer the staff to a more decent room."

"Mr. Kamui, please don't go far from the topic! These students are supposed to be suspended!" Ms. Megurine said angrily, and Mr. Kamui stroked her hair to hush her. "Just make it Gakupo, please," he grinned at her.

"Gakupo, you're such a flirty thing," Rin said. "I can't believe school principals as weird as you exist."

Mr. Kamui glared at her. He obviously hated being called a flirt, though he is. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A WEEK! CALL YOUR PARENTS AND BRING THEM HERE, BECAUSE I WANTED TO TALK TO THEM ABOUT HOW YOU'RE RAISED!" At last Mr. Kamui realized how Rin was calling him random disrespectful stuff.

"Like I'll bring my parents tomorrow and bring shame to myself," Rin muttered. Oh my, I'm gonna be suspended. And who will I bring? My parents are overseas!

* * *

The door banged shut behind us. Rin just walked off like nothing happened, and I face palmed as I sat on the floor. Good thing I'm alone in the hallway today. I'll just think about what I should do, now that my school records are ruined, thanks to that stupid Rin. I've been sitting there for a long time now, and I wonder why Ms. Megurine isn't leaving yet. Maybe they're talking about some stuff regarding our case! I stood up and eavesdropped, though I know it's wrong. But I have to, 'tis for my sake. I went closer to the door and listened. Seconds after that I feel like I shouldn't have eavesdropped. Ask me why? I heard moans. Yeah, Ms. Megurine is moaning. Don't wonder why, I'm sure you know. They're doing something.

I just walked away and saw that our break-time had just ended and classes are starting now. Oh no, not now! The teacher in the current class is a strict monster; she'll eat you if you ditched her class. This would mean another record. Should I transfer to a new school now? I'd better stay in the cafeteria for now. I have no choice.

"Ditching school?" one of the staff in the cafeteria, Leon, asked me.

"No, there's just a minor problem about my current class. You know how strict the teachers are here," I replied.

"What're those LenxRin rumors about?" he sat down on the seat in front of me. "Wow. Looks like the first couple this school year."

"Shut up, I don't like her," I muttered. I'm so sick of hearing about Rin and me. "I hate her. PERIOD." I added.

"Then why do you keep on skipping classes with her? And we usually see you with each other a lot. And I heard they saw stuff going on in the old utility room between you and Rin."

"Shut the **** up!" I stood up. Seconds after that I realized that I just swore. Leon was looking at me.

"Tell me the truth, Len, we're friends after all," he smiled at me. "You like Rin?"

"I said NO!" this Leon is getting on my nerves. "No, no, no, NOOOOO!"

He laughed, and checked his watch. "You're such a good liar, my friend. But not so convincing. Good luck with your Rin! By the way, the class you're afraid of is now ending, and next class will be up. Better go back to the classroom now, Len."

At last I may leave this place now. I'm so sick of being linked with Rin. I don't like her, she's just too stupid and evil.

* * *

I went back to the classroom and, lucky for me, the monster teacher had just left.

"Len, what's happening to you?" Miku looked at me, worried. "You're skipping a lot of classes. Aren't you worried about your school records?" Ah~ Miku you're so sweet! No wonder I liked you. Unlike that Rin.

"Well, thanks for worrying, Miku, but I think I don't want to talk about everything right now," I told her flatly.

Class continued and the rest of the day went on smoothly. No more Rin stuff. Until dismissal time, when Rin started planning something stupid again.

The bell just rang and everyone went outside. I started fixing my bag when Rin suddenly called me again.

"Len! I know what we'll do with Mi-" she started and I stopped her.

"Rin, I'm sick of everything!" I shouted at her. "They kept on saying and thinking that we had a relationship! It suck, Rin, it suck! Stop talking to me, please! Your twin sister is pathetic, she's so jealous now! And Miku, she starts thinking we had a relationship as well! How can I get her if rumors are spreading that I already have a girlfriend?"

She silenced down and looked at me. "Len you are so stupid. Let me speak first, okay, shota boy? I've already got a plan to get Miku to like you!"

"Rin, why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"You liked what I'm doing, don't you?" she asked me as a reply. "I want Miku to like you back so they'll stop thinking that we had a stupid relationship! So just follow me, okay? Bring your bag! We're going to the roof deck!" I said nothing and just followed her. Make sure you're not doing anything stupid!

"Will you bring your parents tomorrow?" I asked her as we walked to the roof deck.

"Nope," she replied confidently. "I won't do as Ms. Margarine nor Mr. Camel says! Those stupid teachers are asking for nothing. They think they're so high enough. But we're all made equally, right? Why respect each other so much?"

"Rin, that's-" I started but Rin shouted at me.

"Stop contradicting my opinions, they have a basis, unlike yours!" she said. Finally we reached the roof deck. "Stay here, Len, and practice what to say. I'll just go down and fetch my cosplay stuff in my locker. Then you'll practice how you'll tell Miku that you want her to go on a date with you. Okay?" She ran downstairs and I was left alone. Well, I'm glad she's trying to help. At last, something that wasn't so idiotic.

A few minutes later she went back and I can't believe my eyes. Rin actually looked like Miku, wearing her wig and stuff! Okay, I should think that this is Miku though she's not, because if I fail Rin will surely be stupid again.

"Hi Ri- I mean Miku," I greeted her. She giggled at my mistake. Whoa, that giggle sounded like Miku! Rin is such a perfect actress!

"You almost said Rin, I guess you're probably in love with her?" she said. My, Rin, I thought you hate those rumors! "Nice one, Len. But up to now I don't understand why you'd like someone as weird for your girlfriend." She criticized herself? Such a good actress!

"Miku, listen to me. I don't like her. You know who I like?" I said. I'm confident, since I knew that this is Rin and not Miku.

"Well, who?" she asked. Time to confess to "Miku"!

"Hatsune Miku, I, Kagamine Len, is in love with you! I repeat, Miku, I LOVE YOU!" I told her straight. She gasped.

"Umm, Len, you know, about love…" she said, obviously nervous. Rin you're going to discourage me! But you are a good actress!

"Miku, before you speak, let me continue, yes?" I said. "Miku, are you free around 9AM on Saturday? Can we meet at the park?"

"Like a date?" she grinned, obviously forced. "Well, I've got nothing to do so, why not? Where will we be going?"

"Well, I heard there's a newly opened amusement park near the public resort. Maybe we can go there?" I said.

"Amusement park? That's fine with me, but why not go swimming instead?" she suggested.

"Fine, Miku. As you wish."

"Wait!" that was Neru. "Len, you are such a play boy! I won't let you bring another girl with you! We will go swimming as a group! You, Miku, Rin, Mikuo, and me." I smirked.

"Fine, Neru, it's fine with me," I muttered. Wait, Mikuo? Who is that? "Umm, Neru, mind if I ask who Mikuo was?"

"Miku's crush!" that voice was kinda familiar… Rin? I turned around and saw her, dragging some male version of Miku behind her. Miku blushed. Wait, so the one I'm talking to earlier is actually Miku! _Watashi wa baka hito desu…_ I am talking to the real Miku! "Okay Len, sorry for lying, but that way you'll be more comfortable in talking. You did great! Okay, Mikuo, tell her now!"

"Mikuo?" Miku looked at him. Mikuo smiled and kneeled in front of her, as if proposing.

"Hatsune Miku, mind if I say I love you? I know we just met, but I liked what I felt. Please accept my love, please I don't want to sob, Hatsune Miku, I'm telling you I love you." He was so sweet, but I guess he's poem suck. Wait, Rin was supposed to help me1 How come she's helping Mikuo instead? I dragged her to one corner of the deck.

"I thought you'll help me!" I told her angrily, gritting my teeth.

"Mikuo liked Miku," she said. "And he's a lot sweeter. Just to teach you the right way to confess your feelings. And Neru had already started it – ruining your date."

"I… I hate you Rin!" I shouted at her. She just giggled.

"I know, Len, I know."

* * *

**Yay! Count down: one more chapter to go! Yep, the next chapter is gonna be about that day when they brought their parents to school~~ Poor Len, what's he gonna do now that Miku and Mikuo is already a couple? Miku, why'd you say "Yes" to Miku yet Len had also confessed to you before? He's hurt! And now as more LenxRin rumors spread like blazin' fire~~~ and, Mr. Kamui and Ms. Megurine, what are you up to in the office…? **

**Okay! I received reviews again! Let me reply again, as I usually do~~**

**Vocaloid neko : thank ya, I'll **_**absolutely**_** continue it! Wow, you sure love mood swings O.o**

**Lex 2995 : Thank you! By the way, you've got that story "Sibling Rivalry", don't you? Please continue it! I love that story!**

**Macchi-chan: haha thank you so much for reviewing each chapter~~ I'll update, promise! One more chapter!**

**And I also received one which I accidentally removed because my siblings are kinda crazy~~**

**From kan-natchi, it said: I HATE YOU !YOU MADE RIN A BI**H !AND YOUR ONE!+!**

**My reply: haha sorry for doing that to Rin, I hope you under-**

**Rin: KYAAAAAA~~~~~ I agree with this reader! Why did you do that to me?**

**Me: Well, Rin, I'm so sorry it's just part of the story you know….**

**Rin: Tell me what the story is about!**

**Me: Hai! You are so cool in this story, you know that? Sekaaaaai de, ichiban Ohime-samaaaaaaa~ *thrown tomatoes at* Kyaa~~ I fail in singing!**

**Rin: Haha!**

**Me: Bye readers! Gotta go with Rinny to tell her what the story is about!**

**Sayonara~~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**You are Different**

Dis**claimer: **_I don't own Vocaloid._ I'm sick of saying that. VOCALOID IS NOW MINE! Why? I finally got an MMD! Vocaloids, you are my puppets now! *evil laugh* I already own Voca- *thrown tomatoes at right through the mouth* (someone from background says: SHUT UP!)

_Okay~ Next chapter everyone! Countdown: chapter after this will be the chapter you'll be waiting for! But let us focus on the current chapter first, 'kay?_

_Trailer: Their parents are being called, but Len had a problem about it – who will he bring? And another problem for Len – Rin had just been causing him lots of problems for now. What's gonna happen now? Poor Lennny, for having such a bunch of problems. The world's against him ya know~_

_Enjoy~~~~

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Another day. If you are a normal student, you'll probably treat this day like your other normal days. Another day of school, another hang out with friends, and other random stuff. But not for me. Rin had caused enough trouble and I hope she's not gonna add more.

I went to school earlier than usual today because I don't think I'm in the mood to go to school with the three girls today. Neru seemed angry at me, I don't want to see Rin, and Miku… I don't know the case with Miku. I don't know if I hate her or not because… simply because I love her. But yesterday, I confessed to her first but she said yes to Mikuo RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. And she didn't even apologize. I entered our isolated classroom. Good thing it's still empty today. I just need time for myself, in a place which I think I won't be able to see again because I've made up my mind. After this school year, I'll leave this school and transfer. My parents will surely be willing to take me to the country they are in today, won't they? But I have another problem today – who will I bring? I have no one to bring, I'm all alone at home. I hope Ms. Megurine will buy that, but obviously she won't because in my age I obviously can't live alone though I actually can. What you see is not what it actually is, right?

I am sitting on my designated seat in the classroom, my chin rested on my palm, thinking. What will I do if Ms. Megurine won't believe me? And how will I get Rin to leave me? And, being alone at home, what will I do while I'm suspended? I'm thinking about all of that when the door suddenly opened. Gumi. She seemed shocked upon seeing me.

"K-kagamine?" she asked, as if she can't believe I'm early.

"Good morning…?" I said.

"What a surprise," she smiled. "Usually you come to school with Miku, Neru, and… Rin. Tell me the truth, Kagamine, you can trust me. You like Rin, don't you?"

"Stop it," I replied angrily. "I don't like Rin. She caused me tons of problems I can't solve. Now I'll have to leave this school and transfer next year because of that stupid brat."

"T-transfer?" she asked, shocked again. "You're transferring next year, Kagamine?"

"Yup," I replied flatly. "I'm sick of this school."

"Len! You can't do that!" she shouted at me. Gumi is real weird.

"Why not? I'm free to do what I want." Suddenly I heard sobs. Oops. I have a bad feeling about this. "Gumi?" I stood up and went near her to comfort her.

"Gumi, why are you crying? Is there anything wrong with what I said?" I asked her, stroking her hair to make her feel clung onto me and buried her face on my chest. "Kagamine…"

"Gumi? What's wrong?" I feel uncomfortable now. Again.

"K-kagamine, listen to me… please don't leave this school!" she shouted.

"Why not, Gumi?" I asked her. I don't understand what's going on.

"Len… I've always wanted to tell you how I felt but I can't. I can't earn the courage to do so. Until those rumors about you and Rin spread. I… I don't know. I just didn't bother you. I know I'd never bothered you once, we never even talked. But seeing you at school each day, every time we came to class, they're all enough for me. I liked your skills in playing bass, in… in lots of stuff. In singing… Len, if you're going to leave this school and we can't meet anymore I don't know. Because Len, because… I LOVE YOU!"

I can't believe my ears. Gumi is dreadfully dramatic. But knowing that someone in class liked you felt kinda good. But another problem I hate hurting those that loved me. How can I leave this school? But Gumi is… I don't know what to say.

She pulled away and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry for being dramatic, Len. Just forget what happened. It's nothing." She went back to her seat.

"Gumi?" Len called her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if my selfishness seemed to hurt you. I appreciate your love, yet I can't give it back. I'm currently in love with someone else – Miku. But I'm undergoing heartbreak right now, you know, so we're kinda even…"

"I'LL GO FIRST BEFORE GUMIIIIIIII~~~~!" we suddenly heard a loud shout and the door banged open. Lily was lying on the floor with a funny look on her face. She looked up at us. Gumi smirked.

"I'm earlier than you again," she giggled. "And stop kicking the door, soon you're gonna break it!"

"Whatever," Lily stood up and rolled her eyes. "Kagamine, why are you so early today?"

"Lily, Gumi, you always have competitions like this every morning?" I asked.

"Yep, and Lily is always the loser…" Gumi giggled.

"Kagamine, why are you early?" Lily asked me again.

"Nothing," I replied, smirking. "Just need some time for myself. But you two came early today, so no choice."

"Hmm…" Lily just said as she dumped her school bag on her seat. I just decided to leave the classroom, since they started talking about girly stuff. Suddenly I heard Lily call me. I went back to the classroom. As soon as I entered the doorway, she jumped on me and pinned me on the floor.

"LEEEEEEN!" she shouted. Are all girls at school this weird? I made up my mind, I'll leave this school. "Did Gumi tell you that she loved you?"

"Y-yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"You like her back?" she looked straight into my eye, as if reading my thoughts.

"Actually… I rejected her…"

"You did?"

"Why are you asking, Lily? And why did you pi-"

"LISTEEEEEEEENNNNN! Listen to me, Len!"

"W-what?"

"LEN! I LOVE YOU~~!"

I face palmed at what I heard. Again?

"Why will you transfer? You don't want to stay here anymore? You have a lot of secret fans, you know that? Because you're good in bass, in singing, and have a large possibility to be on the honor-roll. Too bad Rin got you. What did you like in that weird girl, anyway?"

"I don't like her."

"Really? Great! Be my boyfriend then!"

I face palmed again. "Lily, listen, okay? Sorry for breaking your heart but I don't like you back. Period. Now get off me."

She pouted and stood up. "Fine. Who then?"

"Huh?"

"The lucky girl. Who?"

I don't want to reply, but Gumi spoiled it. "Miku."

"Miku? Well, fine. No wonder you go to school with her. But don't forget what I said. And I hope you won't transfer."

She entered the classroom and told Gumi to come with her to somewhere in the school. I went back to the classroom again.

* * *

Soon the classroom was full again. I wonder why the three aren't here yet… they usually come three minutes before class starts. Now it's a minute before class starts. As Kiyoteru-sensei entered the classroom, Miku suddenly burst in, almost knocking him down. She angrily slammed her fists on my desk.

"Len! Why didn't you wait for us?" she asked.

"That can wait for later, Miku, class will already start," Kiyoteru-sensei told her and she went back to her seat. Kiyoteru-sensei was about to start the lesson when Neru and Rin entered, arguing over something.

"You shouldn't have told them you b***h!" Rin shouted at Neru right in the doorway, in front of he classroom.

"It's my duty to tell them, I'm older than you!" Neru spat.

"Who said you're older? It's only seconds, d*****t!"

"Ahem…" Kiyoteru-sensei coughed, turning the attention of the two to him. "If you don't mind, class will start now. Please go back to your seats." Rin pouted and went back to her seat beside mine as Neru obediently went to the empty seat at the back of the class. Wait, what? Neru used to sit behind me! I turned to look at who's sitting behind me. MIKUO?

"Psst, Rin, why is Mikuo sitting behind me instead of Neru?" I asked Rin.

"Don't ask me, I don't know myself," she muttered. "By the way, who are you gonna bring?" she asked instead.

"No one, I have no choice," I replied as I rested my chin on my palm to listen to Kiyoteru-sensei's boring Science lessons.

* * *

"Oh, Mikuo? He said he wanted to sit behind Miku. I don't even understand why they almost looked alike and why they have the same surname," Neru replied after I asked her about Mikuo at break-time. "And I hate it, because I'll have to sit at the back of the class."

Something suddenly flashed in my mind. Same surname? Same looks? It's like it had happened to me before, though it never did. I don't understand. But I don't care if it had actually happened to me or not. Why would Miku fall for a doppelganger or something?

"Speaking of Miku and Mikuo, where are they?" Rin asked while playing with the spaghetti she bought. Aw man, not eating lunch with us because of that stupid Mikuo? I stood up. Maybe they're somewhere around the school or in the roof deck. I went there. Neru pouted and ran after me. I heard Rin running after us as well.

* * *

As soon as I came to the roof deck, I can't believe what I saw. Miku and Mikuo are… about to kiss when I came. They looked at me, surprised.

"Len?" Miku said. She pulled away from Mikuo and headed to me. "About yesterday… I'm sorry if I said yes to Mikuo right in front of you… I guess you hate me, right? Because I hurt your feelings on the exact day you confessed to me. I'm very sorry Len, if I can't give you the same amount of love you gave me."

I just smirked. "Yeah, Miku, I understand. Continue whatever I may have interrupted."

As I turned my back to go to the cafeteria, I saw Neru running, heading to me. She jumped on me and pinned me to the floor, the same way Lily did to me.

"Len, why can't you love me?" she shouted, crying. Her tears dropped on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Neru… I just… can't."

"You can love those that can't love you, yet you seem not to notice those that actually cared for you? What kind of person are you, Len?"

I hate it when people can't accept defeat and tries their best to get me to have the same opinions as them.

"Neru, hearts follow nobody but themselves," I told her as I pushed her off me gently. "Not even the owner. You can't make a heart love someone because you wanted to. One day, you'll suddenly notice, the direction of your heart changed. Then it loved nobody anymore. Hearts learn to love by themselves; they choose using their own heads."

"B-but Len…" she cried and cried in front of me. How pathetic. I can't believe that girls liked me that much. Suddenly Rin came, probably to hurt her dramatic sister again.

"NERU! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO DRAMATIC?" she pulled Neru's hair and Neru screamed again. Rin smiled, let go of her locks and sat beside her, rubbing her back to comfort her. Mood swing?

"Neru… stop crying… I'm sure Len will learn to love you soon… It's just that he can't right now. Len, you'll learn to love her, won't you?" Rin looked at me. She had those innocent eyes again. She changed again.

"Well… hopefully, Neru, I might learn to love you soon…" I bent down to her level and wiped her tears with my finger. "Cheer up…"

"Hear that, Neru? Cheer up now~" she hugged her twin, a deed I can't believe she'll do at school.

"Akita Rin, Kagamine Len, please proceed to the office immediately. Thank you."

"Okay Neru, they're calling us now. Cheer up, 'kay?" Rin said as she stood up and headed for the office. I stood up as well to follow her.

"Rin, what's with the mood swing again?" I asked her.

"My parents are here. Anytime they might come to the roof deck. I hate it, Neru told them about my offense. Now I'll bring shame. Lucky for you, you're alone at home."

"Not really. Being alone is such a bore."

"Then let's trade places. I'm sick of having to change into my fake alter ego at home. But that Rin you see each time you wake up, it's real."

"Hmm, whatever. Why don't you just show them who Rin is, rather than try to change your personality in front of them? That would be much easier."

"Why would I? Who would like to hear long speeches that are really repetitive from angry parents? And I don't want to give them headaches, you know."

At least she cared like that for her parents. But I really wish my parents are back at home rather than overseas. I agree with you, Rin. Let's trade places. If we only can…

* * *

The cold air from the air-conditioned office welcomed us as we stepped inside. Rin's parents are sitting in front of Mr. Kamui and Ms. Megurine, and beside them are two empty seats. Rin sat beside her father, who was glaring at me as I sit down next to their "angel".

"Kagamine, where are your parents?" Mr. Kamui asked me.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm all alone at home."

"A fourteen-year-old? Alone at home? Who do you think will believe you?"

"But, I really am alone at home. You can go to my house if you want."

"Okay, fine. So… Ms. Megurine, tell Rin's parents what happened yesterday," Mr. Kamui told Ms. Megurine.

"Well, actually, Mr. Akita, Mrs. Akita, I think Rin have a problem with her manners. At class she was paying no attention and kept on talking to Len. So I told her off. But she stood up, and said right in front of class, straightly, that she'll drop my class, and said that no teacher had ever shouted at her without being disrespected. Right, Akita?"

I expect Rin to pout and say, "Sorry, Neru isn't here" but what she did is new. She stared at the floor, with a very innocent look on her face.

"Actually Ms. Megurine… about that event yesterday… yes, it's true that I disrespected you… but, but the threat wasn't true! I only skipped your class, I didn't warn you that I'll drop it! How could you lie in front of my parents? I know you may have something against me… but please, don't let it be like this! You don't have to say bad things about me to my parents!" Rin is such a splendid liar. Ms. Megurine looked at her in surprise. Rin started to cry. I can't believe she will. Her mother comforted her as Mr. Akita spoke.

"Well, Ms. Megurine, our daughter is right. She had always been a very good child at home and she is our angel. Look at her innocent face! How could you hate a girl like her? If you want, we can bring some neighbors of ours to ask about what kind of daughter our Rin is."

"You aren't lying, are you?" Ms. Megurine glared at the crying "angel". Rin did convince her parents so much about being such a good child.

"Why would we lie? We raised our children as good citizens, only Neru can't follow our house rules."

"Actually, Rin shouted at me right in front of class. I'll bring some students here if you need more proof. Len, didn't Rin shout at me in front of class?"

What? Why me? Well… I looked at Rin. She was glaring at me between her fake sobs. "Hmm… I'm not paying much attention…" I said and I felt a foot stepping on my foot. "S-she didn't!"

"I told you so, Mr. Akita, your daughter have a relationship with Len. He was lying to protect his girlfriend." I face palmed upon hearing that.

"We don't have a relationship!" I said, trying my best to sound really **calm.**

"Ms. Megurine, our daughter can never do the things you are saying about her!" her mother said.

"Well, if you need some proof…" Mr. Kamui took a folder from his drawer and gave it to Mr. Akita. He opened it and his eyes widened in shock. "The contents of that folder are frames from the clip we got from the security camera in the place where Rin skipped class… with Len," he added. Mr. Akita glared at me as he handed Mrs. Akita the folder. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. Aw man… I'll really go overseas now to be with my parents rather than stay here with my bad luck!

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR DAUGHTER? SHE PROMISED US SHE WILL NEVER HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYBODY EXCEPT WHEN SHE'S GROWN ENOUGH! AND NOW YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND?"

"No sir… you don't understand! I don't have a relationship with your daughter! I even hate her!"

"HOW DARE YOU HATE MY ANGEL?" Man, Rin's father is real scary. Get me away from this psycho! "YOU CAN'T DENY, I SAW EVERYTHING, I'M NOT FREAKING BLIND! I"LL **KILL **YOU!"

"Mr. Akita, how many times should I tell you, Rin IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, and she'll NEVER BE!" I shouted at him, and he punched me. The Akita family is a bunch of psychos. When her father punched me, that's when Rin took action. She pulled away from her mother and stopped her father. So much for acting like an angel though she's not, hm?

"Dad, we have no relationship, please!" she said. "NO!" I bet Rin can hold her fake angel alter ego no more. Oops, I'm wrong. The devil cried.

Rin cried and cried. Ms. Megurine kept on glaring at her. "By the way, they'll be suspended for next week. You may now leave. Class will already start."

We went to the door to leave. Before I can walk through the hallway, Mr. Akita whispered a death threat to me. "Kagamine… if you ever talk to Rin again, we'll kill you. _I am serious._" Aw man, Rin put me in a big trouble. I made up my mind, I'll really transfer, even if I hurt Gumi, Lily or Neru, I have no choice though, do I?

So thanks to that scene in the office, though they didn't talk to me much, I felt shivers in my spine for the rest of the day. As long as I'm here, I'll always meet bad luck when I'm unarmed.

Now I started doubting if I should go to the swimming trip on the weekend or not…

* * *

**KYAAAA~~~ I'm sorry for not updating, I'm just too lazy~! Well… I'm just busy messing up and toying with my new software~~ MIKU MIKU DANCE! It's funny how Miku's arms can bend like that and get through her hair… yeah, her hair is funny! And what fun toying with my Kagamine Len model! Wait… why are you glaring at me? Sorry for not updating, gomenasai!**

**Next chapter is the chapter you're probably waiting for~ what is Rin? And remember the first chapter? Looks like the same thing is happening to Miku… creepy~ well I hope it's a clue! Keep on reviewing! And you can criticize me, it's okay. I know how this chapter suck I've never had an experience to bring my parents to school because of an offense which is why it's like that. It's only about how many girls like Len, who was planning to study in a different school the next school year, and Rin's father wanted to kill Len because he loved his "**ANGEL**" so much. By the way, how do I add another genre to my story?  
**

**SO~~~ keep on reviewing! Now let us reply!**

**ChocoCookiePuff: Haha… she totally is(**in the first chapters**)! Actually, I got the idea of her attitude from MYSELF, because I seriously act like that :)**

**the-last-song-45: thanks~~! Me two~ I actually like the Kagamine**s** more!**

**secrets101: thank you~~ because of that, I'll update for ya~!**

**vocaloid neko: racing with the clock…? Well, thanks! I'll continue updating **fast**… I'll **hurry up**, no MMDs first to finish fast**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses: Haha~~ wait, *reads review again* OMG! I just killed! Not me, not me! NOOOOO~~~~ I'm a murderer! *runs, police siren in background**caught by a cowboy rope* (**someone says in background: CONTINUE REPLYING!**) Yes~~ wait, cops... and cowboys?  
**

**macchi-chan: ^_^ you'll find it out in the next chapter, don't worry~~ I'll hurry up for you and your reviews, macchi! Don't worry, I'm a girl. **

**Okay~~ enough for now! Gotta go and toy with my MMD! *hurries up and opens MMD software* haha, VOCALOID IS MINE~~!**

**Sayonara~~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**You are Different**

_Oopsie~ looks like I haven't updated in a long while~~ gomenasai~! Just too busy~ though school had ended, I have to complete some requirements to be able to enroll at June~~ I have to transfer TT^TT~~ _

_So this is it~~! What we've all been waiting for~~~ what is Rinny's secret? Who is she? What is she? Why did the plot set-up suddenly change in Chapter 3, after Rin kissed Len? Kyaaaaaaa~~ if you are curious enough for it, this is it. _

_Trailer: The four- I mean five, since Mikuo was already included, goes on a trip to the public resort. But more than that will happen… BETWEEN RIN, MIKUO, AND LEN. What is Rin? Read on._

_Enjoy~~~~_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Happy weekend… blah blah blah~~ not if you've got almost unsolvable problems the whole week! When the father of the girl that the whole campus thinks is your girlfriend because of the stupid CCTV cameras gave you a death threat, and on that weekend, you'll be swimming with your friends, which mostly are girls, and worse, your rival and your "girlfriend" which wasn't will be there!

So I got up from the bed, wondering if I should go with my friends or not. From the corner of my eye, I saw an empty mirror without my reflection on it though I'm right in front of it. It's almost been a long time since I lost that reflection for an unknown reason. But I guess I'm getting used to it, but I still felt weird though, that I can't see my mirror reflection while others can. I tried my best to remember when and how I last saw my reflection, and if I really am hallucinating or not. It is impossible, but it happened.

Now… should I go with them? If Rin had been scolded and her father was sure I won't go, then maybe she didn't go. I think I'll just go now, since I'm confident that Rin won't be there and also to spend time with the friends I'll be leaving once I transfer to a school abroad. So I stood up to get dressed and prepare the stuff I'll need for the outing.

* * *

The blazing sun was shining bright above me as I sat on a bench in the park. I came earlier than the rest today. I hope Rin won't come. Soon I can see Mikuo heading for me.

"'Morning, Len. The others aren't here yet?" he asked. I believe it's stupid to ask something if the answer is really obvious, but I'll let this pass, since he's new.

"Nope, not yet," I just replied. Soon enough I can see Neru heading to our direction. She's alone, no annoying Rinny. Perfect.

"'Morning Neru," Mikuo greeted him. Looks like he'll greet each of us whenever we came. Trying to be friendly, huh? Neru just smiled at him.

"Miku is late… she's always early, right?" she asked, checking her wristwatch.

"Hey Mikuo, have you wondered why you have the same surname as Miku and why you look like some male version of her?" I asked him. Just curious.

"Dunno," he replied, and he shrugged. "Coincidence, I guess. But I am wondering why you're not looking for your girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I am sick of this, very, very sick! This is freaking disgusting! "Oh please, I'm sick of hearing you saying stuff like LenxRin!"

"Mikuo, Len, can you please stop talking about that liar?" Neru angrily said.

"Liar?" Mikuo asked.

"Rin is pretending to be an angel in front of our parents," she muttered, "And she is the apple of their eye."

Mikuo did not reply. It's a minute of silence between us, as we listened to the noisy kids playing.

"You think they'll come…?" Mikuo asked.

"Hey, that's Miku, isn't it?" Neru said, pointing to a girl with twin teal pigtails heading for us.

"Hi, sweetie!" Mikuo greeted her as she came closer to us. Can't they realize someone is jealous over here?

"'Morning Mikuo!" she grinned at him. "Hi, Len, hi Neru! Rin won't come?"

"The poor liar had been scolded and she's not allowed to come," Neru replied, making Miku pout.

"Ah! By the way, I need your help, guys! This morning when I went to my bathroom to take a shower, the mirror showed me a very scary picture!" she exclaimed, and from the tone of her voice she's obviously scared.

"Like those horror movies?" Neru asked, busy with her phone again.

"I'm not sure if there'd been a movie like this, but this morning when I checked the mirror I realized that… my reflection is not in there!" she buried her face in her palms. No reflection in the mirror? The same thing happened to me! But I doubt telling her…

"The same thing happened to Len," a very high-pitched female voice announced. I flinched upon recognizing it. Neru's eyes left her phone and shouted at the unexpected guest.

"Rin! How did-"

"Simple. I told them Len won't come," she replied. Then she pouted. "Because I thought he won't, but he did. S**t."

"Why did you lie?" she shouted angrily. Twin blondes fighting. And Neru hates Rin because of me.

"I said, I thought he won't, but he did!" Rin tried her best to convince her angry twin sister. Neru started to hate her when the LenxRin rumors started spreading because she's jealous. "I heard Dad give him a death threat so I thought he's afraid of me! Which means, he won't go! BUT HE DID! S**t!"

"Stop swearing, there are kids in here," Mikuo interrupted them casually. Rin rolled her eyes.

"By the way, how did you know Len also have no reflection?" Miku asked her. Rin cringed upon seeing her sly little smile~ it's cute, but stop hallucinating, Len. She is taken. TT^TT

"Huh? Umm… he told me when I climbed to his window," she replied nervously. What's so big about finding out that I also don't have a mirror reflection? Maybe it is for Miku, because she also doesn't.

"You wouldn't believe him, would you?" Miku giggled and toyed with Rin's bows.

"I… saw it?" she said. Wait, what? But she kept on insisting I have a mirror reflection. Now she is saying she saw the mirror without my reflection?

"A~HA!" Miku jumped right in front of her, her face moving closer to Rin's. "Anyone who had gone to Len's house knew that his only mirror can be found in his bathroom. And it's a morning school day, which means he was preparing for school when-" Rin stopped her by screaming angrily.

"We'd better go to the public resort now," she said, pouting with her arms folded across her chest. She went off, heading for the park's exit, leaving us.

"Rin! Wait up!" Miku ran after her, Mikuo casually walked behind them, so Neru and I did the same.

"Len, tell me the truth," Neru asked me suspiciously. "What happened that morning?" This attitude that most fan girls possess annoys me completely.

"Neru, please," I muttered. "Stop acting like my girlfriend because you're not." She seemed hurt by my sore statement.

"W-why? Because only Rin can treat you like that?" her voice is barely audible.

"I hate Rin. I'll tell you the same thing a million times, as long as you're not convinced." I told her flatly. She was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Len…" she whispered.

"For what?"

"Sorry for acting like a b***h." She ran away to join the others.

I felt like I also wanted to apologize to her. But I can't because I felt like… I can't. I am a heartbreaker. Now I'm aware of that.

* * *

"Ah~ chlorine!" Miku said, stretching her arms at her sides at the entrance like an idiot. She was cute while doing that, but I've to stop dreaming. She's taken. Well, I agree with her, because upon entering the scent of chlorine welcomed us.

"It'd be better if it's wind and sand blowing on your face, not this disgusting scent," Rin muttered. She's blatantly in a bad mood.

"Okay, I'll go and change now~" Miku said as she went to the counter to pay. "Five." Wait, she's paying? I'm the one supposed to pay! I headed to the counter.

"Umm, Miku, I'll pay, since I'm the one who asked," I told her.

"You sure?"

"Hmm."

"Okay," Miku said as I paid our entrance fee.

"So… what now?" Neru said. "Three pools are only 3 feet deep, Three are 4 feet deep, and 3 again, 5 feet deep. There are two private pools but it would cost more."

"We should take a private pool," Rin suggested. "Being in pools where you'll have to swim with people you don't know is disgusting. And kiddie pools are full of yucky stuff."

"But Rin, it would cost us more-" Miku started.

"Who cares? It's Len that will pay for it, right shota boy?"

"We'll go to a 4 feet public pool," I told her.

"Gross," she muttered.

"We'll go there or _we won't swim_."

"Much better if we won't."

"Len, I think you should follow your girlfriend's orders," Mikuo said. Aw man, Rin is not my freaking girlfriend, how many times should I say that?

"Stop it!" I shouted at him. I just can't control myself anymore. "Rin is not my girlfriend, I hate her; she is the worst enemy you could ever imagine! And what in the name of bananas made you think that she is my girlfriend?"

"The CCTV cameras proved it, Len," Miku giggled. "We heard about what happened in the old utility room."

"STOP IT!" Neru finally shouted at us, and everyone silenced down. After a few minutes, Mikuo spoke up.

"We'll take a private pool. I'll pay." He said as he went to the counter.

* * *

The private pool we got has three divisions: the parts nearest to the sides of the pool were three feet, and then it goes deeper and deeper to the middle, until the middle, which is already six feet deep. That might be hard for me though, because I'm short for my age. I'm fourteen but my height suck.

"Okay, let's change now~!" Miku, who had been here lots of times before, led us the way to the shower rooms. There's something weird about this resort, though, it have a separate shower room for _homosexuals_. You know, those gays and lesbians that can't accept what they are?

"Look, Len, they're giving a separate space for people like you," Rin said, pointing to the shower room.

"Shut up," I said, and I can't help it so I stuck my left middle finger out.

"Gross," she muttered, ignoring me. "I can't believe they'll give those people a special service. Who would enter a shower room for homosexuals?" She took a red marker pen from her purse and was about to scribble something on the door.

"Rin, stop it, you're vandalizing!" Neru tried to stop her mean twin sister but she insisted.

"The world need no people that can't accept their gender!" she had almost written a line and Miku was also stopping her. Mikuo was just behind me, standing and giggling at the scene as if he don't care if we have to pay for Rin's violation. He seemed wealthy anyway.

"Why? You're a lesbian yourself, aren't you?" Miku teased her.

"Jeez, I just wanted to purify the world," Rin finally gave up as she stuffed her pen back to her purse. "What's wrong with that?"

"As if you have the right to do so," Neru muttered. "I just wished I'm born in a different family, so I don't have to be forced to live with a b***h."

"It's not my fault that I became your twin," Rin grumbled as she entered the female's shower room. "_Though it is._" Her inaudible whisper reached my ears. It's her fault why Neru is her twin sister? Psh… that's impossible. Why am I listening to this psycho?

* * *

I've just finished taking a shower and was drying my face with a yellow towel in front of the mirror. Jeez, my reflection wasn't there. I have no idea how it happened or anything, it just wasn't there.

"Mikuo, do you believe Miku when she said her mirror reflection was gone?" I asked him.

"Obviously, she's only joking," he replied.

"But what if it's true?" I asked again. He smirked.

"So Rin already told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Quit playing dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't see your mirror reflection as well, can you?"

"How do you know?"

"Answer me first, Len. And I need the truth. Rin already told you, right?"

"Told me what, Mikuo, I don't understand!"

"I said, quit playing dumb! The two of you are liars. I don't have to wonder why, birds of a feather flock together."

"Mikuo I don't understand you!"

"So she didn't tell you, that is what you're emphasizing? I don't think my Rinny will leave Kagami to waste her time here."

"I don't under- wait, what? Your Rinny?"

"Jealous? Don't worry, I'm only playing a trick on you."

"Wait, Kagami? What is that?"

"Stop asking. I'm only playing a joke on you. There's nothing you need to know." He headed to the door to leave, and I went after him. "_Though there is_." His inaudible whisper reached my ears. There is something I have to know?

* * *

"Yay~~!" Miku squealed happily as she plunged into the water. "C'mon guys, the water felt good!"

"Here I go~!" Mikuo jumped into the water, chasing her. They are such good swimmers. Neru watched the two lovers longingly. I really felt guilty for what I did earlier. Maybe I should apologize?

"Umm… Neru?" I said, and she turned her head to face me.

"Yeah?"

"About what I said earlier… I'm sorry about that…"

"No, it's my fault," her voice dropped. "I shouldn't have loved you in the very first place. I… I hate my heart, for it kept on hurting me. You wanna know what I'm thinking while watching them, Len? That we're doing the same, but I know how you hate me, because I annoy you…" her voice cracked into tears.

"Uh, Neru, look, you don't have to cry again, okay? I'm sorry, I-I'll make it up to you, I promise, it will be okay, umm… Neru?"

"Thanks." She grinned and gave me a big hug. Suddenly Rin stood up and I heard her tell herself, "Aw, s**t, they shouldn't kiss!" She was glaring at the pool, so our attention was diverted to the two. Mikuo had finally cornered and caught Miku in one corner of the pool. Rin ran to them and plunged into the pool. Neru pulled away from me and stood up.

"Rin do not disturb them, okay? Rin!" she shouted at her, who had been diving to the corner of the pool, heading for the two. Looks like Rin will put us in trouble again. Neru had finally dived as well to stop her psychotic sister. "Rin are you into drugs? You're such a trouble-maker!"

So there they are, fighting in that corner of the pool. It was like a long talk. Wait… maybe Mikuo had been cheating on Miku! The way he called Rin "his Rinny" earlier… does he have a relationship with her? And he paid for a private pool because Rin was asking for it. Could it be like that?

* * *

Soon everything was normal again. That rarely happens, maybe only when I'm not involved. Mikuo and Miku are swimming again, and Neru and Rin are having a silent argument, their feet kicking the cold water as they sit on one side of the pool. I'm in one corner of the pool, diving, careful not to fall into the middle because I'll drown there. My height really sucks.

"Hey, you want some drinks? I'll pay," I said, and their attention shifted to me.

"Orange juice," Rin said.

"No need," Neru said.

"Two sodas," Mikuo said. "One for Miku and one for me."

"Okay," I went out of the pool and headed for the snack bar.

"What can I do for you?" the woman at the snack bar asked.

"Umm-" before I can speak, her cellphone rang, she told me to wait, looked at the screen, and looked like the caller was her boyfriend or anything. She hurried up and called her younger sister because she'll talk to that damn caller.

"Yeah, sis," a blonde teenager about my age muttered as she went inside the store. "What can I do for you?" she asked, scanning the counter, her bangs covering her pouting face.

"Umm, an orange juice, two sodas and one banana milkshake please," I told her, and when she heard me she froze. She looked at me and now I recognized her.

"Len?"

"Lily?"

"Wow," she said. "Why are you here?"

"I asked Miku to a date," I replied. "But she liked Mikuo, and Neru wanted the five of us to go, not Miku and me alone."

"You… asked Miku to a date?" she repeated.

"Uh-huh, but she liked Mikuo more."

"But Mikuo is a new student, right? And they might be twins or something."

"Twins?"

"Hatsune. Same surname. And they look a lot like each other."

"But they're lovers now."

"I can sense it – incest."

"Huh?"

"Who knows? Maybe they secretly are twins, but Mikuo had no time to replace his birth certificate, so he only says that everything is just a coincidence so nobody would think its incest."

"How could you say its incest? They aren't doing anything yet."

"Don't forget, Len, they are in love, they can commit a crime."

"But we aren't sure yet if they're twins or not. And I reckon Mikuo is cheating on her."

"What?"

"He just called Rin 'my Rinny' earlier and he was doing what she asked for. And Rin was making sure that Miku and Mikuo won't kiss."

"Maybe you're right… ah! Maybe they're making Rin make sure they won't practice incest! I mean, do 'it', because they're only fourteen."

"Jeez, stop saying that they're twins. We're not even sure yet. But Mikuo should make sure he's not cheating on Miku…"

"Are you saying that for Miku… or for _Rin_?" she emphasized Rin's name as if she's important to me. SHE'S NOT. I HATE RIN.

"I'm saying this because I care for Miku. I'll say it again: no matter how many times she hurt me, I'll still love her."

My words seemed to hurt her a bit. I almost forgot, she also confessed her love for me once, and she even hated Rin because of the LenxRin rumors. "Well, what'll you buy again?" she changed the topic.

"Two sodas, an orange juice, and a banana milkshake."

"Okay," she opened the fridge and took two cans of soda, a can of orange juice, and she made me a glass of banana milkshake. I'm not supposed to take long, but I guess because Lily have to prepare the milkshake I stayed there for five more minutes. "Anything else?" she asked me.

"Nothing. Thanks, Lily." I grinned at her as I placed my payment on the counter before I left the snack bar.

* * *

I sighed as I went back to our pool. "Yay~! At last~~ I'm really thirsty, you know," Miku said as she left the pool and headed to me to get her soda. She was swimming with Neru.

"Thirsty? I thought your swimming," I said.

"As if I'll want to drink the pool water," she giggled as she took her can of soda from me. "Thanks."

I looked around and saw Rin and Mikuo sitting on one side of the pool. Their conversation seemed to be some serious matter. I headed to their direction to give them their drinks.

"I will never let you do that," I overheard Rin saying it to Mikuo sharply. She was glaring at him.

"Don't let me; I'll still- oh, hi Len!" Mikuo changed his wicked smirk into a friendly grin. "'You have our drinks?"

"Uh-huh," I smiled back as I placed the can of orange juice beside Rin (who didn't even bother to say thank you) and the can of soda beside Mikuo. I sat down next to him.

"Thanks," he said as he opened the can and took a sip. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Len, would you mind to leave us alone? Our conversation is private," she told me. I did not respond. Not even move. "LEN!" Finally I stood up. But before that, I whispered something to Mikuo.

"Make sure you're not cheating on Miku," I told him. "And you'll see who you're dealing with."

"I know you loved her, Len," he replied sharply. "But don't act like she's yours." He smirked. I really wanted to strangle him that time, but I have to hold on because we're in a public place. So I just stuck out my left middle finger at him. He smirked again, and did the same thing to me. He even said the words it was gestured for: "F*** you." I just left them in peace before I can't control myself and kill him.

* * *

I took a dip in one corner of the pool again. I took a few dives, and soon I was just sitting on the side of the pool, watching them swim. Mikuo was sleeping on his blanket near the pool. Soon Miku seemed to have an idea and told the other two girls to go with her to the snack bar. Now I'm left alone in this pool with Mikuo, and he's already awake. He stood up and headed to my direction. Suddenly it looked like everything around me... changed...?

"Are you sure Rinny didn't say anything about Kagami, your past, and what her real identity is?" he asked me. I don't understand a thing, so I didn't respond.

"Len, answer me," he said again.

"Quit talking s**t." I told him sharply.

"What I'm talking about is important, Len. You can't see your mirror reflections, right?"

"What about my reflections? What is Kagami? What is Rin, what about my past? D****t, just tell me, okay?"

"So you really are oblivious about it?"

"About what? Just tell me!"

He seemed pissed off, and he was also pissing me off. He groaned and he pushed me to the pool. Glad I know how to swim.

"What is this about?" I shouted at him.

"I don't care if you are aware of this or not, I'll still kill you."

"What? Mikuo I don't understand a thing about what you're saying!"

"Shut up, you s*********h!" he scowled at me as he jumped into the water. He grabbed my arms and dragged me to one corner of the pool. Is he serious? He'll kill me in a public place like this? I looked around and noticed that the color of everything around us faded into yellow, and all the people around us are… freezing?

"W-what happened?" I asked, curious about everything.

"I stopped time, you idiot," he replied, really pissed off.

"S**t, stop it I don't believe you," I said.

"Stop talking. Any last words?"

"You'll really kill me?"

"As I've said before, I don't care if you're oblivious or not about Rin or Kagami or your past. _You have to die_." Upon saying that he pushed my head to the water and I began struggling to get off from his grip but because he "stopped time" the water seemed to stop as well, making it a bit difficult to move underwater. And it's also difficult to hold my breath anymore…

Suddenly he swiftly let go and was tossed to the other side of the pool. I thought I saw a foot kick him away…? I lifted my head from the water to thank my saver. Exhausted and breathing heavily, I lifted my head and saw a blonde teenager about my age, her wet hair reaching her shoulder. She turned her head and my eyes met her icy blue eyes, and I recognized her at last.

"Rin?" I said as I left the water, which is hard because the water felt like jelly now that time stopped. But why can Rin move? I looked at the pool and saw Mikuo trying to walk on the jelly-like pool-water. He groaned angrily and suddenly large teal wings burst from his back. Wait, what? And… Rin saved me? I shifted my gaze to her. She was glaring at Mikuo, and fiery orange wings grew on her back. What the…? This is real weird! Am I dreaming again? Mikuo was flying to her direction but she just smirked, flew to my direction, grabbed both of my arms, and carried me with her.

"Jeez, you're heavy," she muttered. "You have the same powers I possess. Can you please fly on your own?"

"What?" I said, not understanding a thing. Mikuo was flying after us, his eyes blazing with rage. She stopped in a corner and placed me down, then she looked around, making sure Mikuo can't see us. Then she looked at me.

"Okay, listen here, and don't say anything unless I ask you," she said sharply, breathing heavily. "It's hard to lie the whole week, but I'll tell you the truth now, now that Mikuo came to ruin everything… jeez, I don't know where to start! Actually we met only last week, not a couple of years back. I am your mirror reflection. Actually I manipulated your memories to make you think that we met in fourth grade, and that Neru is my twin sister, and I also changed the memories of everyone involved! Actually, in your real memories, Neru is your cousin and I'm a weird new student sitting next to you! Do you believe me Len?"

"Huh? I… I guess…" I just replied blankly and I looked at her eyes. It was sincere right now, yet serious. It's unbelievable, but it's true, and this event proved it… or am I dreaming? "Is this a dream or something?"

"Of course not! As real as anything! And to prove it…" she waved her hands in front of me, and then she swung it gracefully in the air. Golden magical sparks followed her swift movements, and when she stopped she looked at me. I found myself gawking at the trick. "You're not dreaming, everything you see is real. Actually, the world behind the cold glass of a mirror is a world that looked exactly like this. And it's called Kagami. Actually, I am your mirror reflection. Which means I am your Kagamihito. The way you felt for Miku is exactly how I felt for Mikuo once. But in one difference: the people in Kagami are aware that there is a world in the other side of the mirror, yet the earthlings have no idea that Kagami exists. Well, lately I found out that I wasn't like the other normal reflections living in Kagami, and that I have powers, and so was my Kagamihito, which was… you. So I told Mikuo about it. And because I loved him that much that time, I gave him some of my powers, so I'm still stronger than him right now. But he started planning to take over the Earth, saying he was sick of only being a reflection. I started to hate him, and I told the queen of Kagami about it. She wanted me to warn the earthlings, especially my Kagamihito, which is, you, know, you. So I went here. But I don't think I can tell you everything that easy, so I manipulated your memories and decided to spend some more time with you to know your personality better, but Mikuo came to ruin everything…"

"Because you ruined my plan," a familiar voice behind us said – Mikuo.

"Jeez, stop this, Mikuo, STOP EVERYTHING!" she stood up, glaring at him. Then she started flying again, battling with Mikuo. The battle was long, and since I knew nothing to control my powers, I just watched. But Mikuo recently tossed her into the air, and she landed in front of me. She glared at me.

"Len, I… ugh! I can't stop time constantly and battle with him… I know how I'm stronger than him, but multi-tasking makes me weaker…" she said, panting. "He was about to give up stopping time when I kicked him on the pool, so I continued it and I stopped time as well. But now I can no longer stop time and fight at the same time… so please? Just concentrate and think about what you want to do…" Upon saying that she just sat down beside me, and Mikuo was heading to us, with a glowing teal thing on his hand, and he was screaming like an idiot. His target was Rin. I tried to make a shield by concentrating hard enough… imagine a shield in front of you, Len, quick! Great, I can now feel myself getting hotter… and hotter… Rin ran away, wide-eyed, and Mikuo stopped to run away as well. Why, what's going on? It's only a shield! I opened my eyes and saw myself glowing… and my hands are blazing… then BOOM. Everything went black…

* * *

When I woke up everyone but Rin was staring into my face sympathetically.

"Mikuo, are you sure nothing happened while we're gone?" Neru asked him.

"He was just swimming," he replied. _Such a liar…_ But if I just awoke today… it must have all been a dream…

"Why? What happened?" I asked them.

"I saw you unconscious in the pool…" Rin said, and she giggled wickedly. "Sleeping while diving? Not a good idea. You're such a foolish thing."

"Shut up," I said as I got up slowly. "Guys, can you please leave me alone for now?"

"Okay," Neru said as they went back to the pool. Rin stayed.

"I said, I want to be alone," I told her, smirking. "Not with an annoying person."

"Listen to me, Len, this is serious, you're not dreaming earlier, Mikuo and I have to lie to cover what happened while the clocks aren't ticking," she told me.

"So… it wasn't a dream?" I repeated.

"Hmm. Len, you should help me. Mikuo shouldn't kiss Miku, or he'll manipulate her memories and everything will be ruined."

"How can we do that? We are suspended next week."

"I know. And you still have to learn how to control your powers. I saw it. _I felt it_. You should make a shield, but ended up making a golden beam instead. My problem is, I'm grounded the whole week."

"This would be difficult."

"We can do this. Every morning we'll teleport and go invisible to look after Miku and Mikuo, and every night, I'll teleport to your house to teach you how to use your powers. And the week after that, when we're back to school, we should get Miku to hate Mikuo. They should break up, because as long as they're a couple anything can happen." After saying that she left to join the others.

Aw man. How can I possibly do that? If we have to talk everyday at school, those annoying rumors will spread even more. And how can we get Miku to hate Mikuo?

* * *

**That's it for now! Now you know what Rin is! I hope you understood… to those that didn't understand it because my grammar kinda sucks, I'll explain it to you to make it simpler: Rin is actually from the world in the other side of the mirror, called Kagami, and she had special abilities, and since she loved Mikuo, she gave him some of her powers. But he planned to rule over the Earth, so Rin decided to go to Earth to warn everyone. She changes Len's memories, and decided to spend more time with him to know him better, but Mikuo came to ruin everything. And Miku and Len have no reflection because their mirror reflections left the mirror (what is that? O.O) and now Rin and Len have to make sure Miku and Mikuo won't kiss and they should get them to break up… how?**

**Next chapter will be Rin and Len's first night of training so Len can control his powers, and they'll go to school secretly to make sure the two won't kiss – question is, can Rin go? And be careful, Rin's Daddy is scary! Chapter 6 proved it, rightie? **

**Now, time to reply to the reviews~~**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses: KYAAAAA~~~ run, SLK, run! *screams* they're heading to my direction! NOOOO~~~~ wait, what? You're friendly? "kay, sorry for the misinterpretation. *shakes hands* hmm? I'll call her? *turns around to call you* Hey, swee- *handcuffed* NOOOO! I'm caught! TT^TT let me go first, please, let me continue replying first~~~**

**vocaloid neko: the race hadn't ended yet…? Goodie luckie~~~ oh, and about the mmd models, I can't download accessories TT^TT I suck~~~ and I'll try my best to hurry up~~ there's just millions of stuff to complete, and I have to be busy with my house chores TT^TT **

**macchi-chan: yay~! I'm done, master~~ I've already told ya! Sorry for being late, though~~ But I'll update soony~~ I'll try my best to update fast, it's all I can promise because I'm a busy thing~~**

**So that's it everyone! Sorry for not updating that long! I'll make it up to you! So how will they break Miku and Mikuo up? Stay tuned~~~**

**Sayonara~~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**You are Different**

_Next chappy guyzie~~~~ I'm really trying my best to update daily, but I'm just too busy though it's summer vacation… TT^TT _

_BUT I HAVE FREE TIME TODAY~~~! So I will updatie fow ya~~`warning: writer's block ~~ this chapter may suck._

_Trailer: It's real hard to sneak out of the house and save the world isn't it? How can Rin do it? And how can they possibly stop Mikuo and Miku from kissing if they can't go to school? And how will they break them up? Here ya go, just read it, 'kay?_

_Notie~~~: This is no longer in Len's POV; it will switch now from character to character's POV._

_Another note: About what Rinny said about homosexuals yesterday… if you are kinda offended, gomenasai~~ _

_Warning: Rin's POV contained millions of censored wordies~~_

_Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Vocaloid (although I have an MMD). *sigh* I also don't own the lyrics of the song "Disco Chocolatheque" here._

_Enjoy~~~ _

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

_Rin's POV_

Note: This is a Sunday.

Grounded. Akita Rin, you are f***ing grounded. D**n. Thanks to Neru, I'll be spending my week pouting in my room. How can I stop Miku and Mikuo from kissing? And how can I teach Len? Well, thanks to my magical abilities, I am here jutting down ways on how I can go there in peace. But I've been writing all morning and still I'm stuck on Plan A.

Plan A.

_1. Teleport to Len's residence and tell him to meet me at 6pm and I'll be staying overnight, then go back here, clone myself, go invisible, teleport to Miku's to stalk her._

_2. Clone myself again, go to Len's house, and train him how to teleport, go invisible, and fly._ Those weren't basics but we'll need them to stalk Miku and Mikuo. And I'm sure he can do it, because he can already work on the golden beam, which is a complicated trick I've been practicing for weeks but can't master it.

I sighed. I read my list again. Why don't I just write a letter, and then put it on his kitchen table? He must've been still asleep right now. I'll just write him a letter, so I can stalk Miku faster. So I grabbed my school bag, took a pen and a paper from it, and started scribbling down. Great. Now I'm ready to go. My clone can eat anything for breakfast. Suddenly I heard someone in our backyard. Jeez, whoever that b***h was, nobody should see the golden sparks I'll be making in the process. So I went to the window and saw that it's Neru. She looked up and spotted me. Jeez. I hurried up and closed my windows and blinds. When it's finally closed, I started the teleportation process – wait, my hand is empty! I dropped the letter! I freaking dropped the letter! S**t!

I raced down the stairs and headed to the backyard. Neru shouldn't read or see it. NOOOOOOO~~~!

* * *

_Neru's POV_

Sweep… sweep… why should I be responsible for sweeping the backyard? I still wanted to sleep… I raised my head to wipe my sweat away, and I saw Rin peeking through her window. I'm about to say 'good morning' but she suddenly closed her windows and blinds. Weird. Wait… she dropped something. I headed to it and picked it up. It's a letter. I opened it to read it.

* * *

_Hey Len, Rin here. We should meet 6pm at the park for our you-know-what. I'll be staying overnight at your place. No worries, I know how to make sure Mom and Dad won't know. MAKE SURE YOU'LL COME._

* * *

They'll be meeting 6pm at the park to do… what could it be? And she's staying overnight at his place! Could they be doing 'it'? So they really have a relationship! Hmm, and they thought they can hide it from me. I hate them! Mom and Dad should find about this.

I was to enter but I remembered one thing: I should just find out what they will do. I'll just stalk her later at 6pm and pretend to not have read the letter. Okay! I went back to the place where it fell and placed it back. Then I continued sweeping as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Neru, have you…" her voice faded when she spotted the letter. Please be convinced that I hadn't read it yet~~!

"Have I what?" I asked her.

"Uh… no, nothing," she grinned at me. Her fake little grin that can fool our neighbors and parents. She was staring at the letter, but I didn't bother to look at the same direction. I just continued sweeping.

"Neru, Yuki is… here," she told me, her voice shaking. I literally dropped the broom I'm using.

"What?"

* * *

_Rin's POV_

S**t~~! She shouldn't read the letter, not even f***ing see it! I should hurry up!

I was running down the stairs and was about to open the door when… s**t happened.

"Rin-chan~~" a girl called me. Jeez, I know that voice! She's Neru's annoying cousin, and I have no plans of saying her name because I freaking hate it!

"Uh… hello there! What brought you here?" I put on my sweetest smile.

"Your parents want me to stay here for the week," she smiled warmly. Yuki. Each time I hear that name, I feel like I wanted to run away.

"Oh, Rin, you're awake," I heard Mom say. "Yuki will be staying here for the week. Her parents are currently out of town again for their business and Yuki will be left, so I just invited her here to stay, and since you're here she'll have someone to talk to. I guess its fine with you?"

I sighed, knowing that I shouldn't mutter or say anything bad. "Yeah, Mom, of course," I smiled and looked at Yuki again. I pinched her cheeks gently. "I'll surely have lots of fun with her." I wanted to roll my eyes but I have to maintain my good girl impression.

"That's great, Rin-chan," Mom said and she stroked my hair. "Can you entertain her for now? I've to prepare the table for breakfast."

"Yes, I can't wait to play with my favorite cousin~~" I wanted to say 'Jeez, can it wait?' and whine and stuff, but please, I need to keep an angelic face, I've to keep my PRIDE!

"What will we do today, Rin-nee~?" she asked me. Jeez, it would be better if I'm thinking about what I'll do today. Wait, I almost forgot! I've to get the letter before Neru can see it!

"Well, wait here, Yuki-chan, I'll be back in a sec," I told her, and I ran to the backyard.

* * *

"Hey Neru, have you…" I stopped when I saw she's just sweeping. She didn't notice the letter I dropped?

"Have I what?" she asked me. Looks like she's in a good mood today. Luck for me she didn't see the letter.

"Uh, no, nothing," I grinned at her. I hope she would buy that. S**t, please, d****t. She didn't reply. She just continued sweeping. That's new. I glared at the letter. Should I just write a new one? Len must've been awake right now. I have to do something so Neru will enter the house and I can get the letter.

"Neru, Yuki is… here," I said in a trembling voice. I'm sure of what she'll do when I said that. I'm f***ing sure.

She dropped her broom. Dramatic much?

"What?" she said, unsure of what to say. Just do it, c'mon, please…

"I HAVE TO SEE HER! That cute little kid! Rinny, you may sweep here first, I have to play with my best friend! YUKI-CHAN~~~! Neru missed you! Give me a hug~~~!"

There she is, running into the house like a mad man. Thank you so much, Yuki, at least you have some benefits. I picked up the letter and entered the house. I just have to eat breakfast and I can now do the things in my list in peace.

But I don't think I can do it in peace. S**t.

* * *

"Rin, I can't believe you'll leave your cousin like that for nothing! Now where is she? S**t, Rin, where is she? Why did you leave Yuki alone?" I just listened to my mother's angry voice as I carefully hid the letter in my closed fist. Jeez, I never knew Yuki will leave! I told the b***h to wait for me!

"You won't eat breakfast unless you've found her. You're grounded. MORE THAN EVER." I wanted to swear and mutter, but, boy, I just can't. I should start searching now.

* * *

I sat on my bed, as exhausted as anything. I've searched around the whole house and found no Yuki. And I'm hungry. I bet my breakfast will be a lunch. Lucky for me I kept my oranges in handy. I took an orange from my bag and peeled it. I looked at my list. Only two things. _Only two._ And I won't be able to complete them because of that b***h Yuki.

.

.

.

I had an idea! I always had awesome ideas whenever an orange enters my mouth. Thanks to it's citrus-y flavor. Well, back to my idea. I'll be invisible, fly and search for her using my magical tracking ability. Three cheers! Yuki… wait until I see you, d**n kid. Jeez, I hate the fact that I can't hurt you.

I concentrated real hard, and thought of being alone. I am alone… no one can see me… I opened my eyes. Great, I'm now invisible. Fly! I jumped and concentrated real hard and I floated in the air. I love my powers. I passed through my window and went up. Fly and use your tracking skills.

* * *

If you're gonna ask me why I knew Yuki yet I'm only Len's mirror reflection that manipulated his memories, I'll explain. When I'm manipulating Neru's memories to make her think that we're twins, I copied some memories from her about relatives. Then I created fake memories about them for myself.

* * *

_Yuki, my really naughty cousin that kept on ruined my plans. That d**n b***h will get what she wanted if I can only hurt her_. I concentrated hard enough again, but I received no message. S**t! I thought hard again. THINK! CONCENTRATE!

_Kaai Yuki is not in the vicinity of the area you are searching._ That's all I receive. Change area, concentrate. Yuki not found. Change again, concentrate. NO YUKI FOUND! D****t!

I finally gave up and went back to my room. Jeez, what should I do? Neru, why do you have to ruin everything? You're worse than Mikuo. You don't even have a single d**n idea about what my problems are today. TWO THINGS ONLY. I need peace. Leave me alone, please. Akita Neru, Kaai Yuki, I would like to say… F**K YOU, A*****ES.

* * *

I lay in my bed, thinking. Where is that d**n Yuki? I'm not worried about you; I just can't do things properly because of you! Psh… why should I love someone that wasn't really my blood? I only manipulated your memories, d*****t.

I stood up to go to my secret little room. I made one for myself, it's full of mirrors, and orange stuffed toys and stuff. I opened my closet, pulled the plank at the bottom off, then opened a drawer, revealing a small trap door under it. I opened it and was about to come in when…

* * *

_Un chocolat, deux chocolat, trois chocolat, quatre chocolat, cinq chocolat, six chocolat, sept chocolat, huit, neuf, amour du chocolate~~~!_

* * *

"Yuki?" I said, interrupting her song. "What are you doing here?"

"Rin-nee~!" she seemed pleased to see me. "I'm just walking around. Then I saw this place."

"How did you enter?"

"Through the shed." I forgot about that. When I'm working on my secret room I made a temporary entrance at the shed, but I had no more time to remove it.

"The shed? What are you doing in the shed? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME!"

"I'm sorry Rin-nee…" she seemed guilty. Jeez, should I put on my mask again or kill her? I bet the first option is better, though I find the last one _best_.

I walked to her direction, stooped down to her level, and patted her head.

"Okay Yuki, I've forgiven you already. Now let's get out of this room and not tell anyone about it, should we?"

"Why should this room be kept a secret? And what is this for?" she asked me. Curiosity kills, Yuki, curiosity kills. You should be thankful I have no plans of doing that though I have an intention to. But you should forget about this or I'll be in trouble. I held her shoulders tightly and she groaned because of my grip.

"Rin-nee, what was that for?" she asked and I grinned. I concentrated hard on her brown little eyes. "Forget about this room and everything you saw. Then sleep in your room as if nothing happened. Now."

"Yes, Rin-nee…" her voice changed as she walked to go to the temporary entrance/exit I made that leads to the shed. Thank you very much to my magical abilities. I love hypnotism. Too bad I can't use it selfishly.

I looked around my room. It's good she didn't move anything here and saw something suspicious. Well, if she did, I hypnotized her. She won't remember anything.

I sighed as I sat on my soft, orange couch. Hmm~ so soft. Ask me where I got these? Jeez, I have powers. And I didn't make this for myself. I made it as a place where Len and I can stealthily train, should his parents suddenly come home or a neighbor would tell his parents everything.

Should I leave now? I reckon the answer is a yes, though I wanted to sleep because searching for nothing the whole morning is d**n tiring. I stood up and concentrated hard for my cloning and teleportation process. Concentrate, Rin… I opened my eyes again and saw another girl that looks exactly like me.

"Listen here, clonie," I said. "I wanted you to act exactly like the way I do and be kind to everyone, especially that a*****e Yuki." My clone nodded. Good.

Then I teleported myself to Len's residence, right in his kitchen.

* * *

_Len's POV_

I am sitting on a chair in front of the kitchen table, munching on a banana. Such a boring Sunday morning. Suddenly Rin appeared in front of me. I stared at her in shock.

"Rin?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll be staying here the whole week," she replied. "I'm supposed to be here only every night from 6pm to 6am but Yuki is in the house today. So I'll stay here the whole week to train you."

"But… you're parents?"

"I cloned myself."

"AWESOME! Teach me how!"

"Next time, Len, I'll be teaching you basics first, we'll need them for this week."

"What are those?"

"Invisibility, flying, and teleportation."

"Aren't you supposed to teach me how to make things float first?"

"What are you doing that for? What I'll teach you today will be more important. Now get me an orange so we can get started."

"There aren't any oranges here."

"F**k you."

"I'm serious!"

"Then go buy one crate for me!"

"Shut up."

"I won't teach you!"

"Much better."

I heard her curse. It's so fun to have revenge. But, wait; she raided my fridge for a stupid little orange.

"I have no oranges here, they're gross."

"Bananas are more disgusting!"

"Oranges are too sour!"

"Bananas have no taste!"

"It's hard to peel an orange!"

"That's because you don't know how!"

I sighed. We're fighting instead of training. "Why don't we just start training?"

She pouted. "Fine. Let's start with flying."

I nodded, and she told me to stand straight on my kitchen table.

"First, you jump from a high surface, then concentrate hard enough before gravity pulls you down… then you'll float."

I tried it. I stood still, jumped, then concentrated… concentrate… I should float, but I felt hot instead. Then bam, I fell flat on the floor. Rin face palmed.

"Can't you do anything else other than that d**n golden beam?" she said sharply.

"I don't know…"

She sighed at my reply. "Once you've learned how to fly anytime before noon I'll give you bananas."

Bananas? S**t, I should learn how to fly!

* * *

"ERRRRRGGGGHHHH! Can't you do anything else other than that golden beam you a*****e?" Rin shouted at me. I've been practicing and practicing but all I can do is that stupid beam that she had been talking about!

"I don't know! I have not an idea why I can't learn how to control my powers!" I spat, trying to stand up after falling into the floor. I can't count how many times I failed, I'm just too lazy to. All I knew is I can't fly!

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"ERRRRRGGGGHHHH! Can't you do anything else other than that golden beam you a*****e?" I shouted at the b***h. How many times had he tried? He never learned to fly the whole day!

"I don't know! I have not an idea why I can't learn how to control my powers!" he said. Why can't you? Why do you find it so hard while I find it so easy?

"Try it again!" I just shouted at him angrily. So he tried again and g*******t he failed. Such a weakling.

"D**n it! Why can you do it while I can't?" he muttered.

"Never mind it," I said sharply. "Let's eat first, it's already noon."

"Fine…"

"Get me an orange. I won't eat anything else."

"Then don't eat."

"I won't teach you!"

"Then don't teach me," he smirked. "That'll be better."

"YOU A*****E!" I stood up to leave. Maybe I can find an orange somewhere here…

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You don't care."

"You'll leave me because of a stupid fruit?"

"I'll be back. I'll just go invisible and steal an orange. Or maybe more than one."

"STEAL? Are you serious?"

"If it's about oranges, I'm serious."

"FINE! I'll get you an orange!"

"Great. I thought you won't. Good little dog."

* * *

_Len's POV_

After eating we started training again. But I still won't learn how to fly. I hate it. It's so unfair.

I stood up, breathing heavily. How many times had I fell down? Must be more than a hundred. Akita Rin, you d*****s.

"Maybe I can rest?" I asked her, hoping for a yes. She stared at me sharply. I looked at the time. 6:37pm. It's already getting dark.

"Fine! Let's just watch television," she said as she sat on my couch and grab the remote. "DO NOT sit anywhere near me."

As if I'll want to sit anywhere near you, you idiot. I just took my large banana bean bag and sat on it. She turned the television on.

* * *

_For our news today, a rich accountant is being taken as a hostage in his mansion. The hostage-taker is threatening to-_

* * *

"Blah blah blah how boring," Rin said, switching channels.

"Rin! That's the news!"

"So what if it's the news?"

"Umm, maybe we can help that accountant? We have powers."

"Why, can you already control yours?"

"I can make a golden beam."

"Go there alone."

"You mean you won't help?"

"No. Their problem is none of our business."

"Rin! How can you say that?"

"Nobody should know about us."

"We can wear masks."

"And look like idiots? Never."

"Rin, we should help them!"

"No way. If you're in my situation you'll understand."

"We're in the same situation."

"No we're not. I can control my powers and I knew more than you."

"RIIIII~~IIN!"

"Nobody should know about us."

"But-"

"No buts. You know we should keep this a secret. All we should care about is-" her explanation was stopped by a strange noise. It's like somebody just fell in my kitchen. I stood up to check it.

What. The. Heck.

"Neru?" We both gasped as we stared at the blonde in disbelief.

* * *

_Neru's POV_

I sighed as I closed the door of the spare room where Yuki will stay for the night. She wanted to be alone right now. Just a few minutes before, I'm playing Monopoly with Yuki. Then after that Yuki said she wanted to fix her room. I looked at my watch. 6:27pm. I wonder if Rinny was in her room?

I tiptoed carefully, trying my best not to make a sound. I slowly placed my ears closer to the door. I can hear the television. Rin was inside? Hmph, no one can fool me. I slowly opened the door. If she was inside, she'll probably yell at me. But no. The room is empty. (A/N Rin's clone usually stays in the secret room when there wasn't anything to do.)

Empty room and a television. Rin must have kept the television on to create the illusion that she was inside. She can never fool me. Since Yuki wanted to be alone today and my parents are busy downstairs, I'll follow and spy on my twin sister. You'll see, Rinny.

I headed for the kitchen, tiptoeing again. My parents shouldn't sense me going outside… I slowly walked down the stairs, took a short glance at my parents who are busy watching television, and entered the kitchen. I hurriedly crossed the kitchen, not making a single noise, and reached the back door easily. Aw jeez, I just remembered, the back door creaks like mad when being opened! Screw it. I slowly dragged a chair from the kitchen table. It made some noise but not as loud as what the door will make. I stood on it and searched the cupboards. Hmm… great, there's the cooking oil. I grabbed it and almost clumsily fell to the ground but I held on to the open cupboard. It made a loud slamming sound. Jeez. I looked around. Hopefully nobody heard me. Please. I closed the cupboards and left the chair. Then I took a stick and used them both to grease the side of the door so it won't make a noise. Brilliant me. It's just like playing an escape game, huh? After that I just placed them on the table. Later I'll use them as evidence that Rin tried to escape and I only saw the open door. I opened it and left.

* * *

Len's house wasn't too far from here. It's only a few blocks away. At last I'm here. I entered through the low fences and tried to sneak in closer. I can hear them talking about something. I slowly inched closer to his kitchen door. Closed door. I slowly opened it and went inside. They're in the living room, watching television. I tried to eavesdrop. I won't hear the whole conversation though.

"RIIIII~~IIN!" I heard Len whining about something.

"Nobody should know about us," Rin said sharply. Psh, I already knew about you two.

"But-" I heard Len say as I slowly went closer. Wait, what is this I stepped on?

"No buts. You know we should keep this a secret." I bent down to check it, but instead I clumsily fell down. I stepped on a banana peel!

"All we should care about is-" those were the last things I heard from Rin before I saw them walking to my direction. Screw it.

"Neru?" they both gasped as they looked at me. Can't believe I'm here?

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Neru?" both blondes gasped as they looked at another blonde which had just fell on the kitchen floor. Neru hurriedly stood up and pointed a finger at them.

"YOU TWO! How could you lie to me? I saw the letter, you idiots! No need to lie to me!" she shouted at them, blurting out the words hurriedly. Rin rolled her eyes.

"What did you hear?" she asked her in an angry manner. And the glaring contest began.

"I heard you saying how you should keep it a secret," Neru replied, her icy glare for her twin sister stayed.

"And what should we keep a secret?" Rin asked again, this time she obviously hid her nervousness behind her angry voice.

"Your relationship," Neru folded her arms across her chest, her eyes not shifting away. "You have a secret relationship and are stealthily dating."

Rin froze at the reply. Len, who was just watching them, covered his mouth and pivoted his head away. There were seconds of silence. Suddenly, Rin and Len burst into laughter. Neru looked at them, looking at Len, then Rin, then back to Len. Her face started to redden.

"W-what are you laughing at? Aren't I telling the truth?" she spat, blushing.

Rin looked at her, then smirked. She patted her twin sister's right shoulder with her left hand, her other hand covering her mouth.

"Neru," she tried to say between her giggles. "Next time, before you point your fingers to someone, make sure your suspicions are correct, hmm?" She continued giggling as Neru's face became redder.

"Laugh at me!" she scowled at them, her voice muffled because she was already starting to cry. "You can't hide the truth from me!"

Rin's laugh got louder as Len's faded. He noticed that Neru had started crying.

"N-neru?" He walked closer to her, attempting to comfort her.

"Go away! You lied to me! You said you hate Rin, but is that what hatred is?" Neru scowled at him as Rin's giggles finally subsided.

"You think you can lie to me?" she continued. Both blondes face palmed.

"Neru, we have no relationship," Rin said, hiding the irritation in her voice.

"I HEARD IT!"

"It's not what it looks like."

"I'm no fool!"

Rin let out an irritated grunt as she grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. She stared into her golden eyes angrily.

"You will forget what happened and will go back home as if nothing happened. Okay?" she said, her sapphire blue eyes concentrating on Neru's. Neru nodded her head.

"Yes, Rin." She said as she pulled away to leave the house. Len looked at everything in awe.

"Wow," he said. "What did you do to her?"

"Hypnotism never fails me."

"Awesome. Teach me how."

"You have no right to say that unless you learned how to fly."

Len cursed under his breath. He wanted to learn hypnotism more than flying. He's sick of failing.

"By the way, we should do something so they'll stop suspecting we have a relationship. I hate Neru's attitude. I wonder why I changed her memories to make her my twin sister."

"Then why don't you just change their memories again? It'll be easier if you'll make yourself my twin sister. We look a lot like each other."

"Good idea, but I can't anymore. Mikuo is always here to interrupt everything."

"Oh…"

A long silence followed. Suddenly Rin had an idea.

"I know! Why don't you pretend to like Neru?"

"WHAT?"

"Then, be her boyfriend. That way they'll stop thinking that we have a relationship."

"But-"

"I'll help you with it. We have to go to school… Ah! I know! I'll hypnotize the school officials to forget about our offense, then we can already go to school! That way we can spy on Miku and Mikuo easier!"

"But the part about Neru-"

"Don't be choosy, shota boy. Pretend to like Neru or suffer my wrath? You already knew what I can do."

Len sighed and cursed under his breath. "Okay, fine."

"Great. Now I'll have to go home. There are no more reasons to stay here. You won't learn how to fly, will you?"

"I'll practice."

"Great. I'll go home now. Bye, shota boy."

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!"

"What are you then, a loli?"

"Die, Akita Rin, DIEEEEEEE!" he shouted at her as she slowly vanished, leaving golden sparks on the place where she once stood which slowly faded.

Tomorrow is another day. The day when they'll be back to school with the help of Rin.

* * *

**So, there ya go~~ Sorry for the very late update, guys! I really suck! Anyway, stay tuned because I've planned more for you. I'm really sorry for being late. Anyway, please review! I only received two reviews in the last chapter *pouts* and if I received more maybe I can update faster! Wait for the next chapter! And don't forget to review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**You are Different**

_Yaaaa~~ what have we got here? A new chapter! Yay~! Read it! And, sorry if it's very late. Apologies. _

_Unfortunately, I own no Vocaloid. Though I want to. LEEEEEEEENN! (I've just read a forum in that showed me how people find Len fangirls annoying. I AM ANNOYING?)_

_Trailer: Len will pretend to be Neru's boyfriend so nobody would think he had a relationship with Rin. How will it turn out?_

_Enjoy~~~_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Normal POV_

Len groaned angrily as his alarm clock went off. He snoozed the alarm and got up, rubbing his eyes. _As far as I know, there wasn't class today!_ He told himself. He looked at his side-table. There was a note on it.

_Hey Len. You already know I'm Rin. I fixed everything last night and I turned your alarm clock on. We can now go to school. DON'T FORGET WHAT WE SHOULD DO. And act well. You'll be "confessing" to Neru ON THIS DAY. Now go prepare yourself._

He smirked at the part about Neru. Why Neru? Of all the people walking the earth, why should it be him possessing the fate to be the one responsible for saving the world?

He stood up and looked outside the window. Miku, Neru, Rin, and Mikuo are waiting for him. Rin spotted him and gave him a look-what-I-did grin. He gave her back a smile of approval. Neru, who had been observing them, pouted because obviously she was jealous.

He prepared for school and went outside.

"So, if I wasn't in this group, Len would be walking with… girls?" Mikuo said and the thought made him laugh. Len smirked and looked away. The other three girls giggled.

Len was trailing behind them, not talking to anybody in the group. Rin went to him.

"You practiced?" she asked.

"I'm too lazy to try to fly," he replied.

"I'm not talking about that, silly," she rolled her eyes. "You mean you didn't practice what you'll tell Neru?"

"Can we change the plan, please?" he looked at her pleadingly. Rin sighed and stepped on his foot.

"Didn't I tell you that you have no choice, shota?"

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!"

"You are."

"I won't do it!"

She glared at him and kicked his balls. "What did you say, shota?" He screamed of the pain and was forced to kneel down.

He gave the glare back. Then he sighed. "I-I'll do it."

"Umm, Len? Rin?" Miku said and the two looked at her. They realized they stopped halfway through the walk and the other three are looking at them. Neru was grimacing and obviously, she was jealous.

"If you really have a relationship, you don't have to deny. We can all see it." She continued.

They looked at each other. Then they both said, "STOP IT, OKAY? WE HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP!" in exactly the same time. Miku frowned. Mikuo helped Len to get up.

"Listen, Len," he told him. "I have no plans of manipulating Miku's memories. Rin failed to give me the ability to do that. I just wanted to make myself clear, okay?"

He nodded and glared at him suspiciously.

"What did he say?" Rin asked him.

"Stop talking to me, okay? They misinterpret us."

"I'm just asking. It's important."

"He said he didn't have the ability to manipulate Miku's memories because you didn't give him enough powers. Now go away."

Rin smirked. "He's only lying. He hate being spied on."

Len just nodded. At least that gave him a hint what his enemy was like.

"Oh, and one more thing," Rin added.

"Hmm?"

"If you still like Miku, you have to let go of those feelings."

"Because of Neru?"

"No. What you feel for Miku will give you trouble. Don't forget, MIKU IS ALSO YOUR ENEMY, BECAUSE MIKUO IS HER REFLECTION."

Those words made Len cringe. The girl he loved… is… his… enemy…

* * *

Break time in Crypton High. Neru spotted Rin dragging Len to her direction, making her sulk again. She can't stand seeing the two in such a strong bond.

"Hey Neru! Len had something to tell you!" Rin shouted at her, waving her free hand while her other hand was dragging Len, who had been busy pulling away nervously. She successfully brought him to the table where Mikuo, Miku, and Neru are eating, and she pushed him to the table.

"LISTEN MY CLASSMATES EATING HERE IN THE CRYPTON HIGH CAFETERIA! LISTEN TO WHAT KAGAMINE LEN HAS TO TELL MY TWIN SISTER AKITA NERU!"

Len was sitting there nervously, not saying a thing. He can't… lie. He looked at Neru, then Rin, then all the eyes staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Rin sighed and pulled Len, dragging him off his seat.

"Kneel, you idiot!" she shouted. "Now speak."

He looked at her helplessly. Then he faced Neru. He sighed, then opened his mouth to speak, but closed them again. He can't lie to her. Actually, he still liked Miku. He smirked and was about to speak when…

"Jeez, you can't talk straight, hm? Leave it to me. Neru, Len had special feelings for you. Period." Len face palmed. He can't lie to Neru, but Rin did it! How can she do such thing to her twin sister? Oh, he forgot and suddenly remembered. Rin and Neru weren't twins. Rin only manipulated her memories.

"Now, give her the gift."

"Gift?"

"BAKA! You didn't prepare a gift?"

Neru, who had been blushing, looked at them. "I don't need a gift. I'm glad Len actually felt the same way I felt for him. Thank you, Rin. Thank you Len."

Rin smirked. _I pity this girl. Believing that Len liked her, but is only using her. How pathetic._ She told herself. "Okay, so maybe I should leave you in this table for now, like what Miku and Mikuo usually do? Bye and good luck!" Rin waved her hands and left them in their cafeteria table.

Len rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the blonde in front of him. She was smiling and blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked. Len wasn't prepared for a question like that. He has no idea what to reply, because he never really liked Neru.

"_Tell her that you've just realized it yesterday,_" a voice around him said. He looked around, making sure Neru won't notice. "_This is Rin, you idiot. I'm invisible today._"

Len let out a sigh of relief. Rin will help him here. But he really felt sorry for Neru. Because he had to lie to her. What if she finds out? Yeah, Rin can hypnotize her in case that happens. But it was so hard to lie. Yet he had no idea why he felt like that, he had lied a thousand times before without even feeling the same guilt he currently felt. Maybe because he recently found out that Neru actually is his cousin and not Rin's twin sister? (A/N Actually Rin was from the mirror, and she manipulated the memories of everyone to make them think she and Neru are twins, and all the other things that she changed.)

"I-I only realized it y-yesterday, so…" after that he shrugged. Neru smiled.

"I love you too, Len."

Rin, who had been watching the whole thing, is glaring at them. But she herself was oblivious of it.

* * *

_Day 2: Tuesday_

"Good morning my dearest Len~~!" Neru ran to hug her 'boyfriend' and Rin smirked, irritated.

"That is the old-fashioned way to greet your boyfriend," she said flatly. Neru and Len gave her a what-do-you-mean look, making her smirk perversely.

"I'm sure you know what I mean, idiots," she rolled her eyes.

At break time Rin can't stand the scene before her. She was eating with Miku, Mikuo, Neru, and Len. They're in the same table. Neru was feeding Len as if he was a baby. Len just ate each spoonful that Neru fed him, faking his sweet smile.

"Umm, I can eat on my own, but thank you anyway," he said after they ate, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Anything for you Len~!" she smiled warmly and hugged him again. Len was irritated by her sweetness but he tried his best not to show it.

Rin was glaring at the two. She can't stand Neru's sweetness. In Len's situation she must've probably killed Neru. But, unknown to her, her heart screams a different reason why she hated seeing the two like that.

* * *

_Day 3: Wednesday_

They were walking home that day. Neru was clinging on Len's arms and was telling him stupid stories. Stupid, in Rin's opinions. She was glaring at the oblivious couple… again.

"Yup, and I can't wait to go home and see her again!" Neru giggled happily. She was telling him stories about Yuki.

"I've always wanted a sister like that…" Len replied dreamily.

"I got an idea! Can you come over to our house so you can meet Yuki-chan, please?" she pleaded.

"Well, I'll have to review for our quiz tomorrow…"

"Aww… I got another idea! Let's ask help from Yuki-chan! She is a smart little girl!"

"Ughh… okay, I'll go."

"Yay! I love you Len~~"

Rin can read Len's mind. He was irritated. Of course any guy, even the flirtiest man-whore or playboy, will get irritated by this attitude of Neru. It's not called sweetness. It's called FLIRTING.

* * *

In the Akita household, Neru ran upstairs to call her little cousin, leaving Rin and Len in the living room.

"Yuki-chan~! We need help from you, can you tutor us please?" she called out.

"Neru-nee, won't you bother changing first?" a cute, innocent voice that only a child can possess replied.

"It can wait," she replied flatly, and the two blondes downstairs heard a door creak open and a low muffled conversation between Neru and her favorite relative.

"So… what can you say?" Rin asked him.

"Aw man, don't ask," Len said.

"A nightmare, wasn't it?" she said again, and Len looked at her. He smirked.

"I guess," he just replied. Then, the two were surprised by Mr. Akita's angry scowls. _Uh-oh_. Len forgot about that.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A NIGHTMARE, KAGAMINE!" he shouted angrily, gripping the end of a samurai sword, screaming like an idiot. He was desperate to kill Len. Len gasped, and decided the only way to live is t escape. He ran to the nearest window and jumped away. HE HAVE TO LIVE, D*****T.

Rin face palmed and followed him. Her 'father' gasped at her sudden change.

"Rin! Get back here! I'll really kill that demon Len!" he shouted as he also ran outside to chase the two blondes.

"Len! Wait up and listen to me, okay?"

"Stop your father, please!"

"LEN!"

He tripped though there wasn't any rocks there. He can't move. Rin paralyzed him.

"Ack, Rin I can't move!"

Rin, who had finally caught up, stooped to his level.

"I told you to wait for me."

"Rin what the f**k are you doing? Your psychotic father will kill me!"

"He won't."

"Stop joking, okay?"

"Listen!"

Soon Rin's 'father' caught up and will kill Len when…

Len closed his eyes, afraid.

.

.

.

Nothing happened.

"Rin?"

"Jeez, Len, is that what the 'boy destined to save the world' should do?" Rin muttered angrily at him.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't even fly, d****t!" he replied in an irritated tone.

"He is only my foster father. He can't do anything to you."

Len looked at her, then shifted his attention to her father.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, gazing at the unconscious man.

"It's obvious, you idiot," she said as she stood up. She stretched out her hand to help him up as well. "Don't worry about that psychopath, he'll wake up in a few seconds."

They saw Neru heading to their direction.

"Rin! Len! What happened?" she asked. She saw her unconscious father lying on the grass, making her gasp. "Rin! What did you do to Dad?"

"He's fine."

Back at their house, as the three, I mean four (because Yuki is already there helping them) were gathered on a small table in the living room reading stuff when Mr. Akita entered.

"Rin, tell your boyfriend to go home, and not to show his face in this household anymore!" he said angrily. Len face palmed.

"Dad, he's not my boyfriend!" Rin muttered. "He is NERU's boyfriend, for heaven's sake."

"What?" her father seemed surprised at that, Len is closer to Rin than Neru. "THAT DEMON IS TOYING WITH MY DAUGHTER'S HEARTS?"

"Heck, dad no!" Rin gave him a you-fail face palm.

"Hon, I reckon it'll be better if you let them decide on their own," Mrs. Akita suggested. "They're already fourteen."

Mr. Akita rolled his eyes and grabbed Len's small ponytail.

"Len!" Neru said.

"We have to talk!"

Len looked at him. What could he say? Will he tell him not to talk to his daughters anymore? _How about Rin?_ Wait, what? He was quite surprised Rin is the first one to enter his mind at that time. Wait, maybe because they have to save the world together? Yes, maybe that was the reason. He's not falling for her, a big N-O. He's doing these for Miku, not Rin, NOT RIN!

"Len." He flinched at that. "DON'T DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS."

After hearing that, he almost wanted to laugh. Why would he touch them? He doesn't even have feelings for any of them. He's only pretending to be Neru's boyfriend to end the LenxRin rumors. Why should they end that stupid rumor? Because they have to talk from time to time (Rin and Len). But why Neru? He wanted to mutter and complain. Why Neru? Lily and Gumi had just confessed to him a few days ago. Why did he forgot to tell Rin about that, so he'll just have to pretend to like Lily or Gumi and not that Neru?

"Y-yes, sir, I won't," he replied casually and went back to the table.

"What did he tell you?" Rin asked him, and that made him freeze.

"Uh… I don't think you have to know, Rinny," he replied.

"How about your girlfriend?" Neru rested her head on his shoulders.

"Neither."

Both girls pouted. Len looked outside. It's already getting dark. "I guess I already have to go home now," he told them. "Bye, Neru. Bye, Rin."

They nodded. Before stepping out of the door, he took one last glance at the three girls to find Rin staring at him. Noticing that he saw her, she flashed him a good-job smile. He smiled and nodded as well, then left. Something he was oblivious of is that fact that her cute grin was stuck in some corner of his head.

* * *

_Day 4: Thursday_

Thursday. The day that any student wished will just pass without them noticing. They have a test on that day. It was supposed to be on Friday, but their teacher decided to make it earlier.

"Okay class, I won't be staying here to watch you during the quiz, but please don't cheat," Kiyoteru-sensei said before he left the room. As soon as he was out of sight, the cheating party began.

"We only accept 'Pretty Please'."

"Hey, Len, you wanna copy from my paper?" Neru said in a note she sent to him.

"I don't know, I think I know the answers for these," he replied.

"Trust me," she wrote, then she listed all her answers on the paper.

When the note had reached Len, he read the answers. They are different from his answers, but, who knows, they may be right. So he copied them. Then he thanked Neru.

* * *

_Day 5: Friday_

"Class, I have finished checking your papers. Some got high scores, some got low scores, and some failed. Now I'll give you back your papers." Kiyoteru-sensei distributed the papers to the class.

"An F?" Len muttered as he stared at his paper. If he hadn't accepted Neru's help, he must've passed the test.

"I'm sorry Len," Neru muttered. She also got an F (duh).

Rin giggled. "Look, I got a B," she said in an arrogant tone. He glared at her. Neru just went back to her seat.

"Len, she is your girlfriend, but it doesn't mean you have to trust her," she whispered, smirking.

"I know," he replied. "I never really trust her. _I don't even love her._"

"Watch what you're saying."

"No, I'm serious, I still love Miku."

"We've already talked about that. Miku is an enemy, Len."

"I know. But I don't care because I never treated her an enemy."

Rin can't help but stealthily pout at his statement. She doesn't even know why she was pouting. "That'll put you in trouble." She said that in a gentle tone for the very first time and that surprised him.

"Thanks for worrying," he smirked a bit, and that made her uncontrollably blush. "Hey, are you blushing?"

"No I'm not!" she yelled. "And I'm not worried about you, idiot!"

That afternoon, after class, the group went home, except that Miku and Mikuo aren't with them because they wanted privacy. But Rin made sure she can keep an eye on them, she was using some small eye floating around them, spying on them. However, back to the three blondes walking home.

"Hey, how 'bout you two go on a date tomorrow?" Rin suggested. Len pivoted his head to glare at her, but she winked at him.

"Good idea," Neru smiled. "I'm glad Len will be my first date."

Len just kept quiet. Why is Rin being very serious with this s**t? But Rin kicked his ankle secretly and that made him speak.

"Ow! Uh, yeah, same here, Neru," he said. Neru can't help but pout, because he never spoke to her in a sweet tone the whole week.

"Guys, I have another suggestion! You should make sweet names for each other," Rin suggested again, and Len pumped his fists angrily, yet making sure nobody would notice. However, Neru blushed.

"Calling him Len is already fine with me," she said.

Rin grimaced. Then she kicked Len's ankle again. But this time he didn't get her message.

"Ow, Rin!" he screamed, she face palmed, Neru gasped. Neru found a good chance of getting revenge.

"Why, Rinny, you jealous?" she said in a sarcastic tone, smirking.

Rin blushed but she angrily defended her side. "If I didn't help him in the cafeteria last Monday, he wouldn't have been your boyfriend!"

Neru's smirked got more wicked. "I bet he can do it without any help from you," she clung on his arm. "Right Len?"

Len flinched a bit, but he tried to be a bit sweet (although he's only forced to do it) "Uh… yep, I mean, of course _my Neru_."

Neru can't believe her ears. Did he just call her "his Neru"? She can't believe it. Those were the best seconds of her life.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow, _my Len_?" she grinned at him.

Len tried to fake his smile, and fortunately it looked real. "My pleasure."

Rin smirked at them. Everything was her idea, d****t.

But she never knew why she hate seeing them like that until the next day.

* * *

**Yay~ I've finally finished it! Sorry for not updating for ages, I almost forgot about these… **

**Anyway, I'll reply to the reviews I get.**

***nameless*: Yay! Thanks, I'm free again! Anyway, thanks for liking this! I'll try my best to make it better for you!**

**vocaloid neko: aw, too bad you lost… well, my mmd models are working a bit now, and once I've made a video, I'll tell you about it! I'm working on it right now, and that's why I hadn't been updating for more than two weeks…**

**macchi-chan: yes, and he'll be the reason why the next chapter (which is Len and Neru's date) will quiet mess up and slowly climb to the climax! Yes, I'll add more~~ Wait for it! And I'm really glad you kept on reviewing my stories! **

**Okay~ so next chapter will be Neru and Len's date! But it wasn't a normal date, because we all know Len's not normal! **

**Sayonara my fwends~~~~**

**Don't forget to review! You'll never click on the back button or close this tab unless you click on review! Haha~**

**Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daisuki da yo! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**You are Different**

_Okay! A new chapter! This will be Len and Neru's date~! But Neru's psychotic Daddy will ruin it~! _

_Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"LEN! WAKE UP NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ALREADY?" Rin scowled at the sleeping Len.

"Hnnnnnnn…" he just groaned as he covered his face with a pillow.

"Wake up and stop making _cute_ sounds!" she covered her mouth. OMFG. Did she just say cute? She tried her best to wash it off her mind.

"Aw really? You find it cute? Thankiiiieeeeee~" he muttered sleepily.

"OF COURSE NOT, IDIOT!" she blushed heavily at that. "Wake up! You have a date with Neru, remember?"

"I know, but I can wake up on my own…"

"Neru is waking up in a few minutes, and it's your duty to pick her up when she's ready, right?"

"Rin, you don't have to deal with this seriously, right? I'm only pretending, aren't I?"

She kicked him _there_ and that woke him up.

"OOOOOWWWWWW! Rin! What was that for?" he yelled at her.

"To wake you up, silly!"

He pouted. Soon, he realized what was going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Same reason."

"What?"

"To wake you up, dimwit banana-head."

"You see I'm already awake, right? Now go home to your crazy twin and psychopath father!" he said as he stood up to go to his bathroom.

Rin smirked as she stood up to teleport back to her own room. But Len's bedroom mirror caught her attention. She suddenly remembered about Kagami.

Kagami is the world behind the mirror. Each person have a mirror reflection. And at the other side of the mirror, their reflections roam around as their gender-bends. They have the same life-span, family, and everything else except for one thing: their personalities are opposite. Which is why Rin and Len are opposites.

And because every person have a mirror reflection, Kagami and Earth's populations are supposed to be equal and balanced or else, the other one will break, the mirror dividing their worlds will break and all the people and their reflections will meet. But if you think nothing is wrong with that, think again. It's going to ruin everything, and what if a person falls in love with his/her reflection, or vice versa? That wasn't supposed to be, which is why they have to be divided with a mirror.

Of course, two reflections on Earth won't make a difference, but more than five can do some harm.

Actually, (A/N I guess I should just repeat it again because I guess my describing skills weren't enough and my explanations are a bit hard to get… sorry about that, my vocabulary and grammar are just limited) Len already have special powers and so was Rin. They both are destined to save their own worlds. But unexpectedly, Rin found about her powers first before Len. And Len liked Miku right? Which means Rin liked Mikuo back at Kagami. And because she liked Mikuo, she decided to give him some of her powers. But he started becoming evil so Rin started to hate him, and Rin tries to go to Earth to warn the Earthlings because Mikuo, who was asking for more powers but she refused, that got very angry, said he will ruin the balance because peace is boring. And he was already evil. So Rin went to Earth to warn everyone about it (A/N here goes the part when Rin changes Len's memories and past), but it looks like she had gone so long trying to wait for a good chance, and Mikuo came to start his plans.

And she should stop him, but since she can't do it alone, she was relying on some help from Len. But it looks like he can't control his powers except for that very fatal trick called the golden beam, which will instantly kill you before a second can even pass.

And then she started daydreaming about him. Wait, why exactly is she daydreaming about him? She shook her head to brush her thoughts away. But his cute sleeping face got stuck into her head. Maybe she should just let her head swim around a bit? She won't stay long on Earth, and once she already has to leave, she'll forget about those feelings in an instant.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" her thoughts got cut off by Len's angry voice.

"Uh… huh? Me? Uh, well…" she muttered, thinking about a good alibi. She can't speak because she was staring at him. (A/N if I'm Rin, I'll nosebleed)

"Just go home, please!" Len shouted at her as he hid for some time in his bathroom because he was still in his towel. She started teleporting back to her room.

"Uh… yeah, I'm leaving!"

* * *

Len knocked on the Akita residence's door and Neru opened it.

"Oh, Len! You came early! I'm about to go to your house!" she said cheerfully.

"You're going to my house? Why? Aren't I supposed to be picking you up?" he said.

"Really, Len? How sweet of you! Should we leave now?"

"Of course."

"Wait, Kagamine," Mr. Akita said. "Hold on. Where are you bringing my daughter?"

"Umm… it depends on where she wanted to go, Dad," he replied. Neru was surprised that Len called her father 'Dad'.

"DON'T DARE CALL ME DAD!" he shouted at him, and he flinched. Neru face palmed. "By the way, I'll be bringing someone responsible with you."

"What?" Neru whined. "But Dad, this is a date!"

"Yeah, I know, but going out alone is dangerous for you."

"Dad, we're already fourteen, we can take care of ourselves!" Neru argued with her father.

"Now, Neru, stop contradicting me again!" he scowled. "Rin! Come downstairs for a sec!"

Len and Neru cringed. This is a date between a couple, not a group date!

"Yes, Dad?" a sweet, innocent Rin came downstairs.

"Go with them."

"But Dad, they are on a date," she objected kindly. "I guess they should be alone."

"I'm only thinking of their safety, Rin, and your only task is to guard them and make sure Len won't do anything to Neru. You'll follow your dear Daddy's orders, won't you?"

Rin thought about it for a sec, then smirked at Len.

"Okay Dad. I'll just go get dressed."

Len face palmed, Neru face palmed.

* * *

"Okay, and because I am with you, you will watch a horror movie!" Rin laughed wickedly.

"What? But Rin!" Neru objected but Rin glared at her. Then she smirked at Len.

"This will give you a very pleasant moment, Neru," she said perversely and Len glared at her.

"Wait here, I'll go get you popcorns," Rin offered as she stood up to leave the theatre. The movie will be starting in a few minutes. She left them alone on purpose.

"Don't worry, my Neru, it won't be that creepy," he said as he let her rest her head on his shoulders.

* * *

Rin grimaced at the long line in front the popcorn stand. As she decided to just go back, she saw Mikuo heading to her direction. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Hi Rin! What are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't respond. She just glared at him. For some reason.

"Uh… Rin?" he said, obviously confused. "By the way, I'm on a date with Miku."

"I don't care," she said coldly. "Stay away from her, leave Earth, and quit ruining my plan!"

"Ruining your plan," his voice started to became cold as well. "So I am ruining your plan of saving the world with Len." He smirked, nodding at each word he says.

"_Aren't you ruining my plans of destroying the world?_"

She flinched.

"_You know, I'll admit it. And I don't care whether it hurt you or not. It all happened because it's your fault, Rinny."_

She swallowed nervously.

"_If you had only lent me more magical abilities, I wouldn't have been as selfish as I am right now._"

Finally Rin managed to speak. "You're born selfish, Mikuo. I don't even know why and how I liked you in the very first place."

"Yeah, but I'm not breaking any rules like you do. I never liked Miku. That stupid girl with childish pigtails?" he muttered. "While you broke a very important rule: we are not to fall for the person we see behind our mirror. But obviously, _you are falling for Kagamine Len_, which is very wrong."

Rin cringed at his words.

.

.

.

.

.

_You are falling for Kagamine Len._

WHICH IS VERY WRONG.

She shook her head, tiny beads of tears forming in her eyes. It's the very first time she felt her eyes water like this… for Len.

"By the way, I paralyzed his ability to learn how to control his magic." She knew that was important, for Len to learn his powers, but why was she concerned about something else? _About Len_?

* * *

She ran away, stopping more tears from falling. Fortunately, her eyes were almost dry again when she reached her seat with Neru and Len.

"Hey, Rin, you're back!" Neru said cheerfully, but seeing her empty hands, she frowned. "I thought you bought popcorn."

Rin realized that it was really her purpose of going out. She mentally slapped herself. "The line is too long, try to wait there and let's see how you're gonna survive. Those people suffering for popcorn…"

"Do you always have to be so mean and selfish?" Neru started it again.

"Of course, that's what I am," she sat comfortably on her theatre seat. "And if I stay there any longer, I won't be able to watch the whole movie, will I?"

Neru stuck her tongue out at her while Len just shook his head watching the 'twins'.

All through the movie, Neru kept on screaming and hiding behind Len and tugging on his shirt, but Rin never gave a damn. She didn't even tease her or scream mean words at her for being such a lame coward. That, of course, was new to Len.

* * *

"Aaa~ that movie was very scary~! Rin, if I get nightmares, I'll be so blaming you!"

Rin just nodded. Neru gasped, surprised at her sudden change. "Na~? Rinny are you sick?"

Len was watching them, and he was quite surprised at how Rin suddenly changed.

Rin did not reply. She just shook her head, then remained quiet for a few minutes.

Neru finally gave up. "Len, let's go eat in a café near here. Come with us Rin, just please don't bother us."

Rin nodded again. Neru smirked at her. "Mood swing," she murmured.

Was it really a mood swing?

* * *

"Okay," Len said, scanning the menu. "Neru dear, whaddya wanna munch on~?"

Neru blushed at how he said it. It was… sweet. Maybe, she thought, after that week, he had finally opened up and was already getting used to them being together. _Maybe he really did love her_.

"Anything~!" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"How about you, Rin?" he turned to her. But she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were emotionless, and she was staring at the table, her head probably flying somewhere.

"Rin?" he asked, but she doesn't seem to hear him. Confused, he leaned closer.

"Rin, are you okay?" he said. Rin, who had finally woke up from her daydream, lifted her head and was surprised at how close his face was to hers. She uncontrollably blushed as she suddenly slapped him.

"Ow," he muttered. "What is wrong with you?"

"Uh… what?" she said, her blush slowly fading.

"You slapped my Lenny!" Neru shouted at her.

"I… slapped him?" she asked innocently.

"Uh huh!"

"W-why? Who is he? And… who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" she gazed at them, a confused look written on her face.

"Ack! Noooooooooo~! Rinny got amnesia! Len, I told you that movie is scary enough to get dimwitted brains off their owners! Oh, poor Rin!" Neru exclaimed, taking the attention of everyone in the café.

Rin smirked as she punched the back of Neru's head.

"Ow, Rin!" she screamed.

"I'm only joking, a*****e!" she yelled at her. "And who are you calling a dimwit?"

The two sighed. "Never mind us and sorry for interrupting you," Len announced politely.

Rin sighed in relief. _Why did I blush? Never did I blush whenever I come in close contact with him. Could it be… is Mikuo right? No, heck NO! I'm not falling for Len… am I_? _At least my little prank got me out of trouble…_

Suddenly, while the three were eating, a familiar couple walked in and saw them.

"Hey! Len! Neru! Rin!" Miku waved her hands at them. With her was Mikuo. Rin's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Ahahaha~" Miku giggled as she neared the their table. Len blushed a bit. _Adorable…_ but he mentally slapped himself. _Miku is taken. Oh wait, Rin said I should help her in getting Miku and Mikuo break up! But that'll break her heart… but… awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I really love her…_

"Would you mind if we sit with you here?" Miku smiled at them.

"Of course we don't mind," Neru replied as cheerfully.

Rin gave Mikuo an icy glare. Then she stood up and left them.

Len really knew it. Something is wrong. Maybe it was about Mikuo again. But shouldn't they be doing something to break them up instead of dramatically walking out whenever they're near?

"Uh, Rin!" he stood up and followed her. Neru pouted and was about to follow them as well but Mikuo grabbed her arm then looked straight into her eyes.

"Do not follow them." He said that in a cold, strange voice. Suddenly, as if a robot, Neru followed politely and sat back down.

"Come on, Miku!"

Both tealettes ran out the café, leaving a hypnotized Neru behind.

* * *

"Rin!" he shouted, following her.

Rin flinched, her cheeks red. "Why are you following me?"

"I know this is about Mikuo… wasn't it?"

"Not really. He just said something I don't want to hear! But…" her voice softened a bit as she lowered her head, making her bangs cover her eyes. "Because of what he said, I realized something I never should have realized…"

"What is it?" he asked. But Rin knew she shouldn't tell him. That…

She shook her head and instantly fell on her knees. Tiny drops sparkled on her face, tears glistening down from her cerulean orbs. That quite surprised him.

Rin… is crying. It's the very first time he saw her cry. He decided to comfort her. So he went closer and stroked her flaxen locks.

She raised her head, uncontrollably shaking. Her gaze met his. "Please… _stay away from me_."

Len's eyes widened. Stay away from her? What exactly is she trying to say?

"Rin… why?"

She shook her head. "I… I don't want to do something very wrong!"

"Rin…?"

"No, please! _I want to hate you!_"

Len froze. She wanted to hate him. But he really can't understand: why would she want to hate him?

"Oh, so I am right. Breaking the rules, aren't we, Rin?" a recognizable voice echoed behind them. Rin looked at him, then she looked back at Len. Without warning, she pushed him away.

Mikuo smirked. Then he turned to Miku and using his telekinetic skills, he ordered her to kill Rin.

"_Go, kill her. You like Len, don't you? Look, Rin is trying to steal Len from you._"

Miku's eyes narrowed. _I won't let her have my Len…_ her eyes were emotionless. But amidst that, written on her face was hatred…

Tiny sparks of teal started forming around her hands. They revolved around an orb that slowly gets bigger and bigger. Aiming at Rin, she smirked. _Len is mine._

She sent her a teal streak, but it was so fast that Rin can't get away from it. The scene didn't escape Len's eyes.

* * *

*insert a heartbeat here*

* * *

"Riiiin!" his eyes widened, staring at the teal orb heading towards Rin.

* * *

*insert a heartbeat here*

* * *

He immediately stood up and covered Rin, hugging her protectively. He closed his eyes, expecting a deadly streak of teal light fall right into his back, killing him before he can even scream ouch.

* * *

*insert a heartbeat here*

* * *

Seeing these, Miku pulled the orb back. Her emotionless eyes came back to it's usual self, bubbly and cheerful. But tears were forming on the corner of her eyes.

_She almost killed Len._ Of course, she pulled the orb back, so it didn't touch it. But the thought of it made her flinch… but suddenly, Mikuo grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

(A/N Len is still alive.)

"But Mikuo-"

"Shut up!"

And because of embarrassment and disappointment, he let go of the hypnosis he cast on Neru.

* * *

"Uwah~!" Neru gasped as she suddenly noticed something… everyone around her is gone! She gazed around the half-eaten food. She hesitated at first, but she stood up to pay the bill.

"But Ma'am, you hadn't finished the meal yet!" the cashier hesitated, but Neru insisted.

"No, I'm done and I'm in a hurry!"

After paying she hurried up and left the café. Wherever they are, they have no right of leaving her.

* * *

"Rin…" he muttered, stroking on her hair. She was blushing heavily.

"L-Len…?"

"Sorry if I kept on arguing with you about Miku… I thought she was so kind…"

"Um… no need to apologize, really."

Silence enveloped the atmosphere. And Len have no idea why he was still hugging Rin. But he somewhat… enjoyed it, and so was Rin.

"Oh, Len, by the way, I have to admit something…" Rin blushed heavier.

"What?"

"Len, I –-"

"AHA!" Both blondes flinched, recognizing the voice. Neru. They pulled away and stared at the angry blonde.

"LEN, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! DAD IS SO KILLING YOU! LET'S JUST SET EACH OTHER FREE NOW, AT LEAST YOU'LL HAVE MORE TIME MAKING OUT WITH YOUR RIN!"

And with that, she left the two, dumbfounded.

"D-did you hear that? Your dad will kill me!"

"I'll make sure he won't hurt you."

"Really?"

Rin blushed. "Well, it's because if he kills you, I'll be saving the world alone."

Len just nodded as he was about to leave to go home. "Bye."

"Oh, and by the way," Rin added. "Nice luck, being dumped on your first date. Haha, the *cough* epic *cough* Kagamine Len, dumped on his very first date!"

"It's your fault why she dumped me!"

"Why the heck are you hugging me anyway?"

"Dunno. Just go home, 'kay? Imma go home too now."

She waved goodbye. Maybe she should just keep her feelings a secret rather than to break a very important law.

* * *

Len opened the front gate, surprised that it wasn't locked. He entered through the open front door. Is there anyone in his house?

"Hey, Len, you're outside again?" a woman told him.

He can't speak.

"By the way, I came from your school. Why are you making out with a random girl in the old utility room?"

He scanned her features. Blond hair? Blue eyes? And…

"Mom?"

* * *

**Len's Mommy is home! But she received a bad news so it looks like her home-coming will also be a bad news…**

**Okay, I'm done! Time to work on my other fic!**

**And lookie~ Rinny had finally had feelings for Len and Neru dumped Len…**

**Next chappy? No trailer yet… to keep the cliffhanger hanging on there! But I'll try my best to update quick~!**

**By the way let's reply on my reviews~!**

**macchi-chan: Oh, you're there again! Haha, me too, I don't like Neru~! Yes, and you're right! Len Fangirls aren't annoying! Of course there are some who talk about them a lot, but there are some who will not force you into Len if you don't want to! (that's me) High five!**

**vocaloid neko: thanks~! I'm glad for you too~~ and yes, Neru became a HUUUUUUUUGE pest here~ yeah of course I'll continue! **

**For my two very loyal reviewers, macchi-chan and vocaloid neko, I loooooooooove you so muuuuuuch! I'll keep updating for you!**

**And please review! Just say anything you wanna say, you can even criticize my work to make it better! Or leave a very inspiring comment to make me happier~! Don't be afraid to post any review, I don't bite critics! I even love it when people tell me what's wrong straight-forwardly! And grammar lessons? (your & you're, their & they're, quite & quiet! Very confusing words…)**

**By the way, if there happens to be a Filipino here, wait for it, I'll be writing a Vocaloid one-shot in our language! Syempre, pinay ako eh~! (Proud to be~~)**

**Sayonara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**You are Different**

_Next chapter!_

_And sorry, I bet this will suck, I have a serious case of writer's block…_

_Anyway, enjoy~~_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Miku's POV_

I sat on my bed, resting on my headboard. My eyes are wet and my cheeks are coated with tears and sweat. That incident a while ago just won't leave my head.

I almost killed Len. Because Mikuo told me to do so. Why am I even doing it? Every time that idiot was near, everything goes black. And one day I found out that I'm dating him. But seriously, I don't remember doing that. And since he came, weird events started to occur. One day I woke up to find that my mirror reflection is gone, and that I have magical powers like Mikuo.

I don't know what's occurring, but I think I'm slowly solving my puzzle now. Maybe those black-outs and stuff that happened though I thought it will never happen have something to do with Mikuo. And one time I just found out that Rin and Len also have powers like me. But they are my enemies. _Len is my enemy_.

And I won't accept that. True or not, I can't accept that fact. Because I like Len. No, maybe something even stronger than that. And finding out that the person I love this much is my enemy really felt like being stabbed by a million daggers endlessly. And someone is hypnotizing me to make me act or do something I'll never do.

I hope this nightmare ends…

* * *

_Normal POV_

Len opened the front gate, surprised that it wasn't locked. He entered through the open front door. Is there anyone in his house?

"Hey, Len, you're outside again?" a woman told him.

He can't speak.

"By the way, I came from your school. Why are you making out with a random girl in the old utility room?"

He scanned her features. Blond hair? Blue eyes? And…

"Mom?"

"Surprise. Won't you welcome me? You don't seem… happy that I'm back."

"Well… I'm glad you're back, but why didn't you tell me that you'll come back? And where's Dad?"

"Oh, him? Well, I only went here to check on you, and he's still busy with work. But based on what I see on you, Len, I think I'll stay longer than expected. Where are you from?"

Len looked away for a few seconds. His Mom seemed not to be in a good mood today… should he be honest? "Um… a date…"

Mrs. Kagamine nodded slightly. "…A date, eh? Is it with this 'Rin' girl, the one you skipped class with? I knew it."

Len sighed. "No, I'm with her twin sister."

"I thought you liked Miku…?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hm…is my son turning into a dirty playboy now?"

"N-no Mom… of course not… m-my date a while ago is just my first date…"

"Oh. How is it?"

Len's face flushed from embarrassment. "She d-dumped me."

"Good for you."

"Mom!"

"Why? You didn't tell me about you having a girlfriend! And that you skipped class with a girl!"

"Now Len, I want to talk to this 'Rin' on Monday, okay? Now go back to your room!"

Len smirked as he went back to his room. He was looking forward for that day when his Mom will be back. But it looks like he have no reason to be happy today, his Mom found out about all the troubles Rin caused him. Everything started because of Rin, didn't it?

* * *

_Monday… _Len don't have to expect his four friends waiting for him outside, Neru probably hates him, and Miku and Mikuo were his enemies now. Of course, Rin won't wait for him, she knew better than to go to class with him.

"EXCUSE ME, MRS. KAGAMINE, I DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." He easily recognized that voice. Rin the trouble-maker is back…

He hurried downstairs to find Rin and his mother talking about something obviously serious.

"Mom? Rin?" His voice interrupted them, shifting their attention to him.

"Oh, Len, you're awake. Prepare for school now." His mother told him, but he didn't move. He was staring at Rin.

"Hey, you, idiot, what are you doing here?" he said sharply.

"Looks like shota boy is angry here… I wonder why? Anyway, we'll go to school together, so obey your Mom and go prepare for school," Rin replied, smirking.

"I'm not a shota. And you can go to school on your own, can't you? Mom will be bringing me to school."

"Mama's boy," she muttered as she turned around to leave. But Mrs. Kagamine heard it.

"I heard you said something about my son. Can you repeat it?" she said angrily.

Rin pumped her fists angrily. Scolded again? Her father doesn't like Len and his mother don't like her. Perfect, because they aren't supposed to love each other anyway. "I don't see why I have to." There she goes again.

"Tsk. I heard the news. You are skipping class with my son."

"That's true."

"And why are you skipping class with him?"

"It's his fault. Forcing his nonsense opinions on me…"

"Hey, it's you who had been forcing your idiotic opinions in my head!" Len interrupted. He had been listening to them all the time.

"Are we talking to you?" Rin said, glaring at him.

"Never mind," Mrs. Kagamine said. "I'll let these pass. And I'll be bringing you two to school today. But Rin, I want you to stay away from my son."

Rin smirked. She has to stay away from Len. How the f**k are they going to save the world if everything is against them?

* * *

"F**k, we're ten minutes late!" Rin exclaimed as she hurried to the campus, Len trailing behind her.

"Great. Mom just came home yesterday and she gave me trouble as a punishment for not telling her about my offense at school and Neru! Am I supposed to tell her that I have a fake girlfriend anyway?" Len muttered.

"I hate your Mom, Len."

"As much as I hate your Dad."

And they opened the door, catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Oh, Kagamine, Akita. Why are you two late?" Mr. Hiyama asked them casually.

"Ask Len's g*****n mother!" Rin muttered. Mr. Hiyama smirked, already used to Rin's disrespectfulness.

Neru stood up, and now the attention was shifted to her. She blushed, then sat down again. "Nothing. I just wanted to say that Len and I officially broke up."

The whole class gasped, and some Len fangirls secretly smiled. Mr. Hiyama pouted a bit.

"Oh, poor couple, lasting only for a week."

"He cheated on me!" Neru added. "FOR RIN!"

Another gasp.

"Now, now, class, this isn't the time for gossips, okay? Akita, Kagamine, please sit down."

They both sat down. But of course, some found it hard to resist.

"LenxRin is back! Three cheers, everyone!"

Both blondes cursed very incomprehensible words under their breath.

* * *

"Hey, Rin, Len, I need your help!"

It was break time in Crypton High and the three, Rin, Len, and Miku are on the roof deck, talking about something.

Len smiled. "Really Miku? Well, what's wrong? Is it about Mikuo?" he asked. _I hope it was…_

"… Yeah. About Mikuo." Rin's eyes narrowed at the name.

"What's wrong?"

"Each time he was near… everything goes black… then I hear people saying I does stuff I never remembered doing… like dating him."

Rin shook her head. "So that bastard is simply hypnotizing you. Maybe that's why you almost killed Len last Saturday."

"Umm… yeah… but why would he…?"

"He was using you against us. And making you his girlfriend makes it easier for him."

"Rin, why are you even fighting in the first place?"

"Hn, long story. Let's just say loving a very selfish and egotistic person is very risky."

"Oh. Rin, Len, please help me! Keep me away from him!" Miku pleaded. Rin and Len looked at each other. They have to do something again… but how are they going to do it if they shouldn't meet? Anyway, Len's mother won't see them, will she?

"We'll help you, Miku."

But a teal-haired boy was watching the oblivious trio. He smirked evilly.

"_Let's see._"

* * *

**~~~~~ I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked a bit, I'm too lazy today and I have writer's block… I really hate it, why the heck can't I think properly? I'm so sorry guys~~ anyway, Imma reply to my reviews!**

**vocaloid neko: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy may I join the party? Haha xD **

**aira2889: yupsie, green is the enemyyyyyy! Thanks for asking, that'll make the story clearer~! And you can now see the answer in this chappy… yeah Mikuo is only hypnotizing Miku and using her against Rin and Len…**

**So there~~~~~~ end of chapter made out of boredom that had a bit of writer's block. Anyways, review! Anything you wanna say! I'll let you say this sucks, (I'll even be glad because of the honesty) and I'll show you what sucks because I'll make this better! And tell me that it's cool (something I wanted to hear) and I'll show you what's cool because you inspired me a lot to make this better!**

**Sayonara! **


	12. Chapter 12

**You are Different**

_I'm back~~! Time for the next chapter! Ahaha writer's block is still in me but I'm in a good mood today because it's raining. And Rina (don't ask me who she is) is back! Yeah, that had nothing to do with my fic._

_Anyway, here it is, and enjoy~!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

*insert a very loud and scary thunder here*

Ms. Megurine's lesson was suddenly interrupted by some screams from the girls in the classroom. Rin chuckled silently.

"I saw you, Len," she said. "You're afraid."

He glared at her. "Everyone is."

"No, not me," Rin said, a hint of confidence in her voice.

"'Cause you're not normal."

"Hn, I thought boys aren't supposed to be afraid of thunder. I knew it; I'm more of a man than you."

"Just shut up."

"Nuh-uh. Shoutas are supposed to be annoyed."

"I don't hear anything."

"The thunder broke your eardrum! Aw, no, maybe your scream did… ha-ha~!"

He stepped on her foot.

"OW!" Rin absent-mindedly screamed.

"Akita! Kagamine! Not again, please!" Ms. Megurine fumed with anger again as the two just shut up.

It's raining but the sun is just shining a few hours ago. And the rain was very, very hard.

Rin just rested her head on her palm, and then gazed around the room. Miku is sleeping behind her, sitting on the very edge of her chair, moving away from Mikuo.

She poked her head to wake her up. "Hey Miss Straight-A."

Miku slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to face Rin. Then she closed them again as she lowered her head again. Rin pouted.

"Akita! One more warning!" Rin flinched a bit at that, but she doesn't care. Why'd she? She never gave anything a damn.

* * *

It was already dismissal time and the rain was still pouring heavily. Some stayed in the classroom, while others wore their raincoats or opened their umbrellas to face the very heavy rain. But more students stayed than those who were brave enough to go and face the rain with their weapons (raincoats and umbrellas).

Len shot Rin a glance before he left the classroom, holding a closed yellow umbrella in one hand. He left the building. But before he can take a step out, a girl with oversized bows ran off and jumped up and down like a kid in the rain.

"Rin!" he stared at her dumbfounded, but he knew better than give her an umbrella or tell her to stop playing like a kid. But he was worried that she might get sick.

.

.

.

.

Worried? No he wasn't. He shook the idea off his head then opened his umbrella to face the rain. But as he took a few steps, Rin suddenly grabbed his umbrella, startling him. Before he knew it, he was soaked in rainwater.

"Rin! Give me my umbrella back!"

"Wasn't the idea of boys using umbrellas girly? Why don't you use a raincoat instead?" Rin giggled playfully, shielding herself from the rain using his umbrella.

"Rin! I might get sick!"

"Gah, you're afraid of getting sick? Yeah, you're even afraid of thunder and- and- hey give me that!"

Len grabbed her bag, which she only lazily held with one hand.

"Give me my umbrella back first!"

Rin threw his umbrella away and chased Len. However, Len grabbed the umbrella from the ground and Rin was to grab her bag from him but he won't give it.

"Look, you almost broke my umbrella!" he muttered.

"I don't care just give me back my bag!"

They were suddenly cut by cheers.

"Rin and Len playing in the rain! Oh, how sweet~!"

They blushed, and they were about to stand up when a woman came, making the crowd give way to her.

"Uh-oh…" Len muttered, freezing in his place.

"Kagamine Len, didn't I tell you to get away from that girl?" Mrs. Kagamine was glaring at them, her left hand to her waist while her other hand holding an umbrella.

"Uh… Mom…" Len was about to explain but he can't say anything. He stood up and so did Rin.

"Len, to the car. Now." He obeyed his Mom.

"What do I have to do to you to make you move away from my son?" she asked sternly.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me that? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something."

"Don't you have any respect?"

"For what is respect if we're all born equally?"

"Urgh. I bet your parents never disciplined you!"

"They did. I'm their favorite."

"Rin, just stop arguing with Len's mother!" Their attentions shifted to Neru.

"Ah, Neru, my dear niece!" Rin flinched. Before she changed everyone's memories, Neru used to be Len's cousin. But after that she just made her her twin sister and has no relation to Len. But she failed to change the memories of those outside Japan. So Len's Mom thought Neru was still her niece.

Neru, however, was shocked by this. "N-niece?"

Rin face-palmed. "Oh no…"

"Why? Didn't miss me? Your beautiful aunt is back!" she spread her arms, implying Neru to hug her. But Neru didn't move. She just stared at her in horror.

"…You are my aunt?"

Rin can't take it anymore. She grabbed Mrs. Kagamine's hand to bring her to some secluded place in their school. Time for memory manipulations.

* * *

Len was just sitting in the car, constantly looking outside to see if his Mom was done scolding Rin. He looked around the car, looking for a towel. He was slightly shivering at that time, so he turned off the air-conditioner in the car. He just sat there, soaked with rainwater, staring at nothing. Or maybe, at the space between the steering wheel and the door. Then he heard some knocking on the car's window. He turned to look at it. Miku. He opened the window, revealing Miku holding her green umbrella.

"Oh… hi Miku. Why?" he asked, gazing at the somewhat nervous Miku who seemed to be thinking of something very deep.

"Well… I really need your help right now… and only you can help me with this, getting Rin involved in this might ruin it." She replied in a rather nervous tone.

"What is it? About Mikuo… right?"

"Um… yeah… well, you know…" her voice trailed off.

Silence.

"Can you help me break up with Mikuo without having to talk to him?"

"Well… you know, it's hard to do that… almost impossible."

"I know. But each time I talk to him, he'll hypnotize me. Then I won't be able to say it."

"That was hard."

"I know."

"…"

"But… I've thought of a solution for it…"

"You have?"

"Y-yeah… but-"

"What?"

"But… it's quite e-embarrassing…"

"Why?"

"Uh… b-because we have to…"

"Say it."

"W-we have t-to…"

"…"

"To… um…"

"…"

"S-see you later Len!"

"Hey Miku! Wait!"

He was about to get off the car but his mother was already there.

"Oh, hey Mom. What happened with Rin?" he asked, quite nervous about it.

"Oh, that cute and adorable friend of yours? Ah, we're fine. Really fine. I really liked her…" his mother replied in a cheery tone. By the way, she was wet with rainwater and her umbrella wasn't with her. From the corner of his eye he spotted Rin walking with an umbrella: his mother's umbrella.

Wait, **adorable**, **cute**, **fine**,** like**? Really, what brainwashing did Rin do to his mother?

Now he's wondering about two things: what Rin did to his Mom and what Miku was stuttering about.

* * *

"Rin… do you know what Len's mother is talking about? If I'm her niece, then you're also her niece. Then… incest…"

Rin sighed at Neru's statement. "We're not related to his mother. She told me you just looked like her niece."

"O-oh… but she mentioned my name. She's not mistaken."

"Ah… that?" Rin's voice almost trailed off. "Well…"

She just snapped her fingers in front of Neru's face. "Forget about it."

"Yes Master…" Neru said in monotone. Rin just hypnotized her again.

Then Rin received a text from Miku.

_To Rin_

_From Miku_

_Subject: I NEED YOUR HELP SO BADLY X(_

_Hey Rin I need your help with something… this is about Len and Mikuo… I can't tell Len straight so can you just please tell him for me…?_

Rin raised one brow at her text message. She needs help with… Len? She puffed her cheeks as she typed her reply into the phone.

* * *

**There. I'm done. At last. Yeah, at last. Ahaha~ Rinny manipulated Len's Mommy's memories… **

**And what is that thing that Miku can't tell Len straightly? You'll know in the next chapter so wait patiently guyzzzz…**

**Meanwhile, I'll have to reply to my reviews now…**

**Macchi-chan: Because Neru is sooo easily jealous.(I don't think I made her a tsundere here, sowwiiiee~) and Len's mom is quite worried that they're already late for school so… **

**MaxJacksonCullengirl: ehehe thanks… and now you're already done reading the next chap, it's my gift for you because you reviewed!**

**Vocaloid neko: thanks! Uh-huh, more people will be there to ruin them epically~**

**Aira2889: wow your dream came true cool… yeah, weird… and I love the conversation (I just wonder what Rin made Len do…) **

**Okay! Donjkwietzmiki~ Ahaha I know you didn't get that… I'll try to update tomorrow as fast as I can! Yeah!)**

**Sayonara~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**You are Different**

_Neeeee~ okay here I am again to update… yeah…_

_Nanananaaaaaa~ and this chapter was a bit… what do you call that? Uh never mind…_

_But this chapter had something to do with kisses… _

_Enjoy this chappy~_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Oh, good morning Len," his mother greeted him that morning the next day. "You don't look good. Are you feeling sick, son?"

Len, who was slightly not feeling good at the moment, shook his head. "No, I'm fine, Mom."

"Oh… just tell me if you're not… okay? Your lunch is already packed on the dining table in the kitchen. Go get it. I'll wait for you in the car."

Len went to the kitchen to take his packed lunch then hopped into the car.

"Len… would you mind telling your Mom about personal stuff about you? I'm your Mom after all."

"Uh… of course Mom."

"What happened while you're all alone here?"

"Actually… nothing big happened… well nothing that was that big I guess."

"Oh. You still like Miku?"

Len froze a bit at that. Wait… does he still like Miku…? Or did something change? How can he respond if he was no longer sure?

"I don't know anymore Mom…" he just replied with a confused look on his face.

He tried to think… but it seems like the wrong name kept on visiting his mind.

Rin.

* * *

The classroom was very silent except for Mr. Hiyama's teaching voice. Most of the students are obviously bored at that time. Most were sleeping, others chatting softly, and others just sitting there, waiting for the stupid bell to ring.

"_Rin, what did you do to Mom yesterday? –Len_" Len sent her a note.

"_Oh, her? Hypnosis and memory manipulation. Why? ~Rin"_

"_Why? –Len"_

"_I thought you know ~Rin"_

"_I have no time for this –Len"_

"_*sigh* By the way, Miku texted me last night ~Rin"_

"_So what? –Len"_

"_It's about you ~Rin"_

"_What did she say about me? –Len"_

The bell rang and the classroom sprang to life with buzzing students packing their stuff, ready for the next class.

"Saved by the bell," Rin muttered as she packed her belongings in her unorganized bag.

"Rin, what did Miku say?" Len asked as he stood up.

"See ya later alligator," she just replied with a smirk as she hurried out the classroom. Len smirked as he watched her go.

* * *

At lunch time, Len was about to eat alone in the roof deck but he saw that Rin and Miku are already there. Well, talking to them and eating with them won't harm, right? But he really should make guy friends now.

"Rin, it's not as easy as you think!" he overheard Miku yelling over Rin. Rin noticed him and told Miku of his presence.

"Hey Miku, he's already here. Go now and tell him," she said sarcastically.

"Tell me what?" Len asked.

"Uh…" Miku started.

Her voice trailed off, followed with silence.

"Ugh, as if it's so hard! Len, Miku wanted to kiss you. Period." Rin rolled her eyes. If Len had already began eating, he must have choked on his sandwich or spit his juice in front of their faces.

"W-what?" he asked, quite dumbfounded. "Miku… are you sure? Is… is that true?"

Miku's face flushed as she slowly nodded. "But it's not for the reason you're thinking! It's the plan I've thought about breaking up with Mikuo! Yeah, tomorrow, we'll do it in the cafeteria in public, they'll see us, then they'll think you're my new boyfriend and not Mikuo! But if you don't want to kiss me it's okay with me, I don't think I want to kiss you too!" Those words flowed so fast.

"Uh…" Len was still dumbfounded.

"I knew that. He means to say yes." Rin said, smirking at Len.

"Well… just see you later guys!" Miku ran away and left the roof deck with a very red face.

"Okay Len, I thought you liked her?" Rin said. Her lunch wasn't unpacked yet, and so was Len's.

"Yeah maybe I did, maybe I don't…" Len said.

"Don't worry, it's only a kiss. Kisses are no big deal."

"I don't know…" Len was about to unpack his lunch when he felt Rin's palms on his cheeks. Then she turned his head to face hers, and she slowly leaned her face closer to his…

Their lips met in a kiss. Rin have no idea why she was doing that, and Len… don't know what to do. Before he knew it, he was kissing back.

Soon they pulled away, both catching their breath.

"Uh… Rin, what was that for…?" Len asked, his cheeks tinted pink.

Rin looked away, her face redder than a tomato. "Umm… you'll kiss Miku tomorrow right? I just wanna teach you how, in case you forgot how to kiss."

Len looked at her again. His face was still red.

"And also to show you that kiss are no big deal. I hate you, right? But I kissed you. So kisses aren't that important." She added. In her opinion, at least…

"Uh well Rin you know…" he was about to say but Rin cut him.

"YOU NEED BREATH MINTS." Rin said. Yes, being mean always saves her from embarrassment.

Uh… what? Is his breath that stinky? It smells like bananas… right?

With that Rin stomped away. But she only said that because sarcasm is her saver from any type of embarrassment.

* * *

She sat down on the stairs with a pathetic look. _I just said something that insulting… Oh no what was he thinking? I hope he bought my excuse… why did I even kiss him in the first place? Wait… where's my lunch? OMG I forgot my lunch! Not again, I can't face him again…_

"Rin." She heard Len say in monotone. "You forgot to bring your lunch with you. Will you eat alone." It was supposed to be a question but with his tone, it sounded like a statement.

"Uh… yeah, LEAVE ME ALONE PLEEEEAAASE!" she shouted at him. He ran back to the roof deck. She just smirked. _I'm pathetic…_ she muttered to herself.

* * *

However, back to the roof deck, Len was eating peacefully –part of him wondering why he liked that kiss— until he saw teal wings connected to a teal-haired male figure. Mikuo.

"Hey Len. I saw that." He said.

"Saw what?" Len tried to hold the blush.

"The kiss."

"K-kiss?"

"Rinny and Lenny sitting on the roof, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"*very heavy blush*"

"Yeah. With Rin. Do you know that it was against the rules?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earthlings are not to love their Kagamihito."

"How could you tell that-"

"It's obvious with the kiss."

"…"

"Okay, if you didn't understand. The reason why she kissed you is the same reason why she didn't tell you about the rule."

"What's the reason…?"

Mikuo made a clicking sound with his tongue. "You should know that."

With that he left him alone. Len might know what Mikuo was talking about, that _reason_, but he won't believe it.

Maybe he was just too dense to figure it out.

* * *

Same time. Different place (Cafeteria). Different day (next day). Time for Miku's plan.

"Okay, so will you do it casually or do I have to call them to watch you?" Rin asked them.

Miku and Len both were still blushing at the moment. "I think they'll look our way once we did it." Miku said, fighting a redder blush.

"Okay then," Rin sat back on her uncomfortable cafeteria chair, leaning her back against it. "Go and do it now. Len, don't forget what… what I t-taught you."

Len blushed even more as he turned to face Miku. He held her cheeks with his palm, then slowly leaned closer. And closer… and closer…

Rin have the feeling she can't watch it. "Excuse me," she said as she stood up to leave, temporarily startling them. But after she left, the two just continued it.

But Len stopped.

"You know Miku… can we make a change of plan?" he said as he went back to his original position, pulling away from Miku.

"Change of plan?" she looked at him. _He don't want to kiss me…?_

"Um… yeah, why don't you just stand up, call him, then say 'lets cut this'? I don't think he can hypnotize you if you avoid his eyes."

"G-great idea I think…"

"Okay, let's work on it now."

Miku stood up and faced the whole cafeteria. "Hatsune Mikuo."

Mikuo stood up and looked at her with _those eyes_. "What, sweetie?"

Miku tried her best to avoid those eyes but some kind of force locked her teal eyes into his green ones.

Those deep sea-green eyes… before she knew it… she drowned its calm but sharp stare… Then it went black.

"I don't think I should be saying this in front of public, but why aren't you eating with your girlfriend?" she said in a cheery voice, her statement ending in a cute pout. This earned 'awww's from the audience as Miku picked her lunch tray up and headed to Mikuo's table.

Len is wrong. Mikuo can hypnotize her no matter what the distance was. He just mentally slapped himself for his failure. Why can't he accomplish a simple kiss?

However, Rin was shaking her head at the scene, implying that what Len did is a failure. She stomped back to her table with Len.

"Len, look what you've done! Is it so hard to kiss someone?" she scolded him.

"Yes it is…" Len said. "But our mission to help Miku failed because of me. Sorry Rin."

"Sorry can't do anything! What are we gonna do now? How will we awaken her from the hypnosis again?"

Len just rested his head on the table, using his folded arms as a pillow. "I'm so stupid…"

_Kisses are meant only for someone you love, aren't they?_

* * *

**Meh~ I'm done here again! Time to work on "Summer Musical Class" now! Yeah and my other new story… ehehe~ and I only added one more problem to myself, I don't know how they'll awaken Miku from the hypnosis again… TT^TT but I will accept suggestions… just mention it in your review! (It's okay of you won't suggest anything anyway, I don't expect to see suggestions so it's fine!)**

**You know… sorry if this chapter might be a fail… because I seriously knew less about kisses… are they really that important? I already got my first but it's from a girl… gah let's not talk about that silly thing! Forget it!**

**I'll reply to mai reviews now… **

**MaxJacksonCullengirl: thank yow~ (really can't think of anything else to say)**

**Vocaloid neko: thankzshieeeez~ (nya~ can't I think of a better reply?)**

**Aira2889: Lol crossdressing! Yeah me too my dreams are weird too~~**

**MAAAAAAAAAA Why am I so tall I just bought a dress last week that fits me perfectly now it won't fit me I hate being taaaaaaaaaallll! That was random, don't mind me. Why are you even reading this? Heh, I had no idea why I'm typing this. Anyway, see ya next time I update. **

**Sayonara~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**You are Different**

_Hi. I'm back. Again. For the same purpose. To update. Yes, add another chapter. _

_Nyaaa~ this story will soon end :( Yeah because it's going to its climax now… wait, I just noticed something… my title is irrelevant, right? _

_D**n Mikuo! Booooooo~! _

_Don't mind that. Read on~ I hope you'll like this :3 by the way, I changed the way I put line breaks~ _

~~~~~Heart Heart Star Heart~~~~~

**Chapter 14**

Quite a number of days passed. The game went on. There was no way they can awaken Miku from Mikuo's hypnosis. But there was no need of doing so. Mikuo can awaken her. How fun it was to be evil.

They were sitting in some private spot in the school campus on that day, eating lunch. Miku was still under Mikuo's power, and she has no idea how to break free from it since the real Miku is senseless. Unconscious. _Dead_.

While eating, Mikuo had been plotting an evil plan in his immoral mind. With a smirk he snapped his fingers directly in front Miku's eyes, quickly awakening the real Miku and killing the spell.

She gazed around with a confused expression. Seeing Mikuo in front of her, she pushed her lunch away and gave him a very icy stare.

"Why are you doing this to me? Please stop it, I'm so sick of it!" she said, gnashing her teeth angrily, tears forming around her eyes.

"I already stopped, can't you see?" Mikuo spat. "You should even be thankful I let you go."

She continued staring at him with fuming eyes, then stood up to leave.

"You'll leave your lunch?" he asked.

She didn't stop or turn around to get it. She just continued walking away.

"Do you want to be hypnotized forever?" he said again. That made Miku stop and pivot her body to face him.

"What do you want? Just please stop using me against your enemies. I'm sick of being toyed with," she said, the anger in her eyes still not vanishing.

"I won't have to do that if you'll do as I say."

Her icy glare transformed into a nervous stare. She doesn't want to be hypnotized again, or to be his puppet again.

"You love Len don't you?"

She nodded.

"Good. Do you want me to help you have him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heck, you're slow."

"You don't have to help me, I know he's already happy and satisfied with… Rin."

"Tsk. Poor you. Why aren't you angry or jealous? Rin is stealing _your_ Len."

"T-that's not what love is about."

"What are you talking about? Love is about selfishness, Miku. That was the reason why jealousy exists. Lovers are supposed to be selfish."

"N-no…"

"Yes."

Miku gave up and rolled her eyes. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

He smirked. "Good question. Don't worry; this will help you have him."

_This can help you have him._ Those words seemed convincing. Although she still have some hesitation and doubt, she agreed. "Can you promise?"

He hid his crossed fingers behind his back. "I promise."

~~~~~Obsession. Love. Affection. Three Confusing Feelings~~~~~

"Weekend…" Len mumbled as he stared at the calendar. Only a few minutes had passed since he woke up, and he kept on staring at the calendar sleepily.

"Len! Are you already awake?" surprised, he pushed his covers away and fell off the bed.

"Len? What's that noise?"

"Uh… nothing, Mom," he stood up.

"Hurry up, you have a visitor."

A visitor? That early? He shrugged curiously and just headed to his bathroom to fix himself for the day.

A few minutes after that he went downstairs and saw a girl with exaggeratedly long teal hair waiting for him on the couch in their living room.

"…Miku. What are you doing here?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Why do you sound so angry?" Miku tilted her head to the side, staring at him.

Len cautiously looked around before replying, "Wake up!"

"W-what?" Miku seemed dumbstruck by his confusing statement.

"You're still under Mikuo's control, aren't you? Do you want to be a puppet forever?"

"No, _my _Len, you are mistaken. Mikuo just set me free."

"Then why-" he stopped. Did she just call him… HER Len? He scanned her eyes, scrutinizing it. From the look in her eyes, she obviously was the real Miku.

"Listen, Len." She lifted her head to stare at his eyes. He gave the stare back, both making eye-contact. Suddenly, Miku's eyes flashed red.

"You. Are. Mine."

Those red flashes were suddenly stuck in his mind, penetrating through his memories. He clutched his head uncomfortably, then after a few moments, raised it and looked at her again. "What can I do for you, Miku-sama?"

A satisfied grin formed on her lips, but her eyes slowly brimmed with guilty tears. "I'm sorry Len."

~~~~~Impossible Possibilities Creating Possible Impossibilities~~~~~

Rin stared at the window blankly, bored. She thought of every possible activity that can keep her from her annoying boredom, but all of those that she tried didn't work, and so she was still bored to death.

Suddenly, she felt something literally hit her head. She clutched her head, groaning softly because of the pain. _What's going on?_

"Maybe I just have to sleep," she said, not minding the pain she had in her head. She turned around to head to her bed to sleep but instead of seeing the orange walls of her room, she found herself in a dark, life-size maze. Stunned, she turned around to look at the window only to see that the transparent glass of her window turned into one of the tall walls in the labyrinth she was in.

"What the heck," she muttered. "I haven't even slept and now I'm dreaming!" She shook her head, hoping the horrible place will vanish and turn back to her cozy room. But she saw a garden instead. "Craaaaaaap!" she screamed, irritated and annoyed instead of being frightened. "My stupid imagination!"

"Wow…" she heard a familiar male voice from behind her. She bravely turned around, and her eyes narrowed as she gave the person a cold glare. "I can't feel any fear from you."

"Of course, Mikuo," she said, "You know I'm not that type of person. What are you doing anyway? What are these for?"

"Good question," Mikuo nodded. "Are you ready to die?"

"You're question is too lame to be called a threat."

"No, it's not a threat. It's a question."

Rin narrowed her eyes, and then folded her arms across her chest. "I'm ready for whatever I should expect."

Mikuo smirked. "Good. Should I call my inquiry a threat now?"

Rin was confused, but she kept her icy stare. "Your question is still lame."

Mikuo shook his head and made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't need a threat anyway." He raised his hand, and Miku showed up from nowhere on cue.

"I'm back, Mikuo. You promised that this will work."

"Don't worry, Miku, I assure you, you'll get what you want, and I get what I want," Mikuo gave her a reassuring smile. It was a fake smile, but he was skillful enough to make it look real.

"No, Miku, wake up! You're not a dummy to be controlled by this evil freak!"

Miku looked away. "I'm no longer under his power. I am doing this to my will."

Rin shook her head, stunned. "No you're not! That's not the Miku I know!"

"This is the part of me you don't know! I love Len… and I won't let you have him!"

She became more dumbstruck. So that was why she started becoming evil… because… of… love…

"Miku, if you really loved someone… you'll be satisfied seeing him happy from a distance," she said, hoping what she heard in movies work in real life.

But Miku's soft heart hardened. "You're saying that because you also liked him! You're being selfish! Selfish, selfish, selfish! Can't I be self-centered myself! You want him for yourself, but I want him more for myself only!"

"Miku, calm down…"

"No! Len is already mine, right Len?" Miku smiled as she turned around; waiting for Len to appear from nowhere like she did a few moments ago. He did show up.

"Yes, Miku-sama."

Miku smiled arrogantly. "Can you see the target?"

Len nodded with a blank face.

"You remember what I told you a while ago?"

He nodded again.

Miku smirked evilly. "You may do it now."

Len started to weave a golden ball in his hands, and then fired them at the unarmed blonde. Rin can't do anything but stare at the fatal beam that will end her life. If she produces a shield… it will hurt him… but…

"Len… how could you…?" were all the words she can say.

Yellow light filled the place. But it was soon stained by crimson drops, and a content and evil grin formed on Len's lips as Rin's petite body dropped to the ground.

"I'm done, Miku-sama. What else should I do?"

Game over. Winner: TEAL!

The end of the game is a sign. A sign that war just began.

~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~

**OH NO DID LEN JUST KILL RIN? AND DID I JUST SAY THAT TEAL WON? Really sorry… have to do this for the thrill… **

**But don't worry, I have plans! Just wait for the next chapter! And this is soon going to end… about two more chapters left… I can't believe this one will soon end! I'll never forget how fun it was writing this… but it hadn't ended yet, so I shouldn't say goodbye yet. **

**Review… any type of reviews are welcome, yes, any. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I tried to improve my writing a bit… because my writing wasn't so good in the past chapters…**

**And I'm in a hurry today, so I can't reply to the reviews. But review anyway!**

**Sayonara~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You are Different**

_Oh no. This will soon end. And I'm sure you didn't like the past chapter… because Rin have to die there…_

_Don't worry, I have a plan and she really have to do that… _

_Just read on and I hope you'll forgive me for killing her! Enjoy…_

~~~~~Fragile! Fragile! How Fragile Humans Are!~~~~~

**Chapter 15**

Rin's cold, fragile body dropped to the ground, soaking itself with her blood. Len smiled at his accomplishment, and Miku grinned victoriously. But the most triumphant of them is Mikuo.

"Good job, Len," Miku said, patting his shoulder lightly.

"Yes, very good job, now I can start my plan… initiate the end of the world! Yes, unless Kagami and Earth follow my orders, I'll destroy both worlds!" Mikuo cackled. He may look like an idiot, but his laugh was enough to terrify Miku and get her out of her sudden evil change.

"D-destroy Kagami and Earth?" she said, her eyes widening at the thought. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, my sly Miku," Mikuo's face turned more evil and frightening. "Thank you for letting me use you."

She began to shake uncontrollably. "Use… me? What… what do you mean?"

Mikuo's smirk became more evil. "Crossed fingers meant fake promises, my dearest. And such promises are never fulfilled."

Tears started streaming down her eyes, her cheeks heating up, her fists clenching. "You… lied!"

"Because you're so foolish, dear. Love, that stupid feeling, may have benefits sometimes. It makes people so easy to control. Do you know what Len did to himself by killing Rin? It's suicide. Because an hour after Rin dies… HE'LL DIE. It is stated in the rules for balance between Kagami and Earth."

"N-n-no!" she shook her head vigorously, her whole body shaking. _I'm so stupid… really stupid! I'm so selfish! How could I do such a thing? I'm sorry Len… and I'm so sorry Rin… to make up for this Mikuo should die… and I MUST DIE…_

She shook her head again, and then grabbed Len's shoulder.

"Wake up, Len! I'm so sorry for being selfish and stupid! I don't know why I agreed to collaborate with him! Please understand! I'm now letting you go! Go… me…nasai…"

She lifted her tear-stricken face, her eyes flashing red again. "I set you free now!"

His eyes suddenly widened, the hint of crimson in it vanishing, going back from deep purple to their normal blue shade. He shook his head, then flinched as Miku hugged him, crying.

"Uh… Miku? What's wrong…?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry… I'm so much of an idiot… I'm really sorry; I hope you'll forgive me for my stupidity!"

He gave her a confused look. "What… what?"

"R-Rin…" she said as she pulled away. Len furrowed his brows then stared at the grass. That's when he saw it.

"Rin!" his eyes widened and he hurried over the victim. "What happened? Rin, wake up! Where do these blood and wounds come from? Rin can you hear me? Please, you can hear me can't you? Rin! _I love you_!"

Miku's tears kept flowing as she watched him cry over his beloved's dead body. _What have she done?_ Then she remembered something: her ability to heal, of course!

"I'll help, I can heal her…" she said, placing her palm on Rin's chest.

"No you won't…" Mikuo said as he pulled her back.

"Mikuo let go!" she struggled to get off his tight grip on her arms, but he was much stronger.

Len tried to help by punching Mikuo, but he paralyzed him before he can raise his fist.

"I'll always win," Mikuo muttered. "Look what I did to Kagami."

The place turned back into a large room of mirrors where out came a lot of people, probably the people of Kagami.

"I hypnotized them to go here. And when Earth's full…" his eyes narrowed slyly. "The balance will be ruined and that will be the end of the world."

"No!" both Miku and Len said, but in their paralyzed conditions, can they do anything?

But Miku struggled to be strong. She tried her best to move closer to Rin and heal her while Mikuo was busy letting the people of Kagami out.

"Rin… wake up… sorry…"

But nothing happens. She kept on crying, tears of guilt flowing from her teal eyes.

Tears that heal. But she was oblivious of her power.

A few drops fell on her corpse, and before anyone can notice, her chest started moving up and down, a sign of breathing. Miku gasped at the sight.

"Ri… Rin?" she whispered, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Uh… what? Len… don't hurt me…" Rin mumbled, shaking a bit.

Miku silently squealed happily. "Len, Len! Rin is awake!"

Len, still paralyzed at the moment, slowly moved his eyes to look at it. Rin is… indeed awake!

Rin got up slowly, then looked around. "Hey, I know them… from Kagami!" She stared at them in horror. "What are they doing here?"

"Mikuo hypnotized them to go here…" Miku replied.

"Eh?" Having her lost strength and power back, she removed the paralysis spell on the two, making them move.

Len stood up. "I'm glad you're alive Rin…" he murmured as he helped Miku up too.

"Mikuo." Rin said coldly at him who was busy chuckling like crazy.

"Rin? But what… why are you alive?" Mikuo glared at her.

"You don't have to know. The information will just go to waste because you'll soon die," Miku said, looking at him crossly.

Mikuo chuckled again. "Hah! Have you forgot, Miku? The end of MY life is also the end of YOUR life!"

"I know…" Fear and doubt are written in her eyes although she wanted to be brave. "But… but I'm ready to die for the sake of the world!"

"What's that? Another stupid decision of yours?" Mikuo shook his head. "You're so pathetic, Miku."

Len looked at her. "Miku, are you… sure about this?"

"Affirmative."

Rin and Len glanced at each other with hesitant looks. "But Miku…"

"I'll bring them back to Kagami. You kill him."

~~~~~Sacrifice is the Only Solution~~~~~

"You crazy people! You're going to die if you continued!" Miku shouted, heading to the Kagamihitos.

"We're going to do this, Len," Rin said as she weaved a ball of yellow magic on her hands.

"Rin! If Mikuo dies… Miku will die," Len hesitated.

"The world, or Miku?" Rin made him choose, her voice getting colder and meaner. "She may be important to you, but the world is of more significance than her. Now get to work. You'll help or I'll do it alone."

"But-"

"Ugh. Miku said its fine with her. You should even look up to her as a hero."

Len still hesitated, but he knew he had no choice. But why wasn't Rin affected by this? Miku may be the reason why she died, but wasn't she the reason why she lived again?

"Miku saved you."

"I didn't tell her to."

"Rin!"

Rin held her tears back. "She wanted to die, then let her die!"

"I can't believe you'll say that…"

A stray tear crossed her cheeks. But should she let her feelings make another mistake, as she did before?(check my A/N below if you didn't understand what she did before) No, she should be braver.

"Mikuo! Prepare to die, you useless person!"

A deadly streak of yellow light crossed the place, heading towards Mikuo.

"NO!"

~~~~~End of Chapter Fifteen~~~~~

**CLIFFHANGER! Gah I'm so mean :)) and Rin lived again! Sorry if it's late by the way… and oh, next chapter will be the last! What will happen to Mikuo? Will he die? Will Miku die? Was Rin affected? What will happen, will the Earth and Kagami be saved? Or will they lose? How will Rin and Len's strictly forbidden love end? The next (and last) chapter sure had lots of questions to answer! Stay tuned!**

***She gave some of her powers to Mikuo back in Kagami before because she loved him that much, which is why he was so evil today.**

**Reply to reviews! I'll miss y'all! Thanks for liking this fic! **

**RandomGirlReader: *nods* yeah, green/teal is the enemy!**

**CluelessLeaf: Rin just died. (But she lived again :D yay!)**

**Aira2889: uhh… calm down… Rin is already alive!**

**Rr: Rin just died. (But she lived again :D yay!) Thanks!**

**Lechuguilla Magic: Yeah. Miku is stupid. And yes, this is RinxLen. That's why Rin lived again.**

**Sayonara for now~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**You are Different**

_I'M BACK! Sorry about the note… it was cancelled! You know, that thing that will stop me from writing for the next few months? Um, it's not really a big deal, but I considered it confidential because… it's quite embarrassing to tell you. *sigh* I really thought my life will be hell for the rest of my life. And, no, I'm not dying, but its something close to dying. But let's forget about that and go on with our life~ I don't want to talk about it, okay? So please don't mention it in your reviews..._

…_After writing this, I realized… this still have another chapter after this! So this wasn't the last one! The next one is the last!_

_Anyway, I hope you'll like this! Sorry for the late update, school already started and as I expected we got tons of homeworks…_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_I don't want to make another mistake… like I did before…_

"Mikuo! Prepare to die, you useless person!"

A fatal streak of light flew across them, heading towards Mikuo.

"NO!" Len yelled, but is there anything he can do anyway?

Mikuo blocked the attack with a teal shield.

"Psh. Is that all you can do, Rinny?"

"Shut up."

"Rin! Maybe there are other ways!" Len grabbed her hand, making her gasp.

"Len…" Rin mumbled, staring at him. "We have to do this. We're not the only one benefited here, we're here to save two worlds. You should thank Miku for her heroic decision."

"But Rin…" his voice was trembling. "I can't… I can't kill. I can't see someone die, no matter how I hate that person. And most of all, I don't want Miku to die. Do all heroes die?"

She just stared at him, not knowing how she should reply. She wanted to shout at him for being a sympathetic b***h, but she can't because she can understand him. But they have to do that…

"Enough drama!" Mikuo yelled impatiently as he sent them a deadly streak of teal light. They both gasped. Suddenly, teal hair tied in long twin pigtails flew in front of them, and crimson drops splattered everywhere. On the ground laid the dead corpse of the girl once known as Miku, now considered the hero for the day.

"Mi… Miku!" Len gasped, tears forming in his eyes. Rin just froze as she watched her shiver in agony.

"Ri… Rin… Len…" she managed to say, tears forming in her eyes. She tried to smile. "I hope this helps… I'm glad to be able to know you two… b-bye…" She closed her eyes, and her breathing slowly stopped.

"Stupid a*****e," Mikuo muttered, clenching his fists. "I don't care if I'll die in an hour because of that motherf****r, I'll make sure I'll kill you two first!"

He formed tiny teal sparks in his hands once again, and the sparks formed into a giant leek. (Sweat drop.)

Rin smirked. "Is that all you can do?"

"No one will continue with their lives as long as I live! I still have an hour, you idiots!"

He threw the giant leek in the air, and as it fell it brought onions with it. He used the leek as a cannon to fire onions to them.

"Heck, what is this, a food fight?" Rin muttered as she let out a shield, making the onions bounce back to Mikuo.

"You can't kill us, teal mad man," she crossed her arms in front her chest, "We won't let you. But you, know, I'd like it better if you'll die a painful death rather than just vanishing in the air. How would you like the idea of me killing you before your time?"

"Shut up!" Mikuo shouted at her as he wiped the tears that the onions caused.

Rin glanced at Len. He was still staring blankly at Miku's corpse, not saying a word. Will he react if she kills Mikuo before his time?

Rin threw fireballs at him, but he skillfully dodged them. She grunted as she weaved another fireball.

"Weak."

"You're weaker! Don't forget you got your powers from me and you'll die in an hour!"

"Ugh. Enough talk." Mikuo jumped high in the air and kicked Rin. She fell to the ground, and as she tried to stand up, Mikuo stepped on her head and pushed it to the ground.

"Sometimes students can be better than their teachers. Do you know that?" he said, smirking.

Rin had a hard time breathing for her face was almost buried to the floor, and she tried to push Mikuo's foot off. He just smirked and kicked her face. She screamed in pain.

"I won't die unless I got you two killed, understand?" A sword formed in his hand. He focused it on Rin's left cheek, letting the cold blade touch her skin. He raised it and got ready to stab her but a hand stopped him.

He groaned angrily as he raised his head to see who had the guts to stop him. Len.

"Don't. Touch. My. RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" Len screamed, and he pushed him away from Rin.

Mikuo fell to the ground, and Len helped Rin up.

…_Did he just call me… 'his'?_

"…Sorry Rin… if I only agreed to it Miku must still be with us today…" Len apologized.

"No, Len, even if Mikuo dies first Miku will still die. If only there was a way to win without anyone dying…" Rin patted his shoulder. "Since he'll die in an hour, I don't see any reason to kill him now."

Len shook his head as he watched Mikuo try to get up. "No. I'll always _protect_ you. And if Mikuo tries to hurt you again… I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Y-you… two…" Mikuo muttered as he finally stood up again. "Ruining my plans… I'll kill you!"

Rin nodded at Len. They clasped their hands, and light slowly filled the place. When the light was slowly fading, a large yellow machine with a large wheel can be seen.

ROADROLLER!

Rin climbed into the roadroller with Len. She glared at Mikuo.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." With a smirk she turned the engine on and the machine started moving.

*censored*

Len stared at Mikuo's corpse sadly. He just killed someone. He can't believe he can actually do it. But he already did.

"…Len?" Rin patted his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Rin," Len replied. "I think sacrifices really ought to be done to achieve victory."

They exchanged smiles.

"WE DID IT!" They hugged each other happily. Len still felt some guilt, but it was quite worth it.

But Rin remembered something.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Are you ready for your mission?" the queen of both Kagami and Earth asked her._

"_When wasn't I?" Rin said, slightly smirking. The queen shook her head in response._

"_After doing it you should go back here immediately, okay? I know nothing will happen to the balance but you still have your responsibilities in your own world."_

"_Of course I'll be back immediately. Is there any reason to stay there anyway?"_

"_There may be. But avoid it. Make sure you'll never fall for an Earthling, especially Len Kagamine."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. And I promise to go back here right after warning him."_

_The queen smiled. "Good luck."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Rin's eyes widened as she remembered that promise. Do that mean… she'll have to leave Len?

Can she do that?

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! Haha~ sorry if this chapter sucks. I wasn't focused much on it because of school. And it's late because my teachers are sadistic, giving us lots of homeworks. And I'm procrastinating right now =w=**

**I decided to just separate what was supposed to be one chapter because I love cliffhangers. Do you?**

**Haha well sometimes I also hate cliffies… but I'm this mean :)**

**And I extended it to another chapter because I'm not done with the chapters of "This Small World Suck" and "One is Better than Two" yet… so yeah.**

**BYE FOR NOW~~! I missed fanfictions!**

**And again. That confidential thingie was cancelled and it's not the reason for my late update. Get it? Good.**

**Sayonara~ see ya in the next chapter! AND THERE'S A POLL IN MY PROFILE (I OPENED IT AGAIN) IF YOU WANNA VOTE~**


End file.
